Amelia Mae
by TooManyBandoms
Summary: Amelia doesn't want to be known as Jesse St. James' little sister. She choses to go McKinley instead. Dealing with making friends, finding her place and everyday teenage drama while she goes through her first year of high school.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

I was the youngest in my family, I had three older siblings. Two brothers and one sister, it went Kyle, Nicole, Jesse and then me. My parents were never around, they spend 50 weeks out of the year traveling. My siblings and I would stay with our Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel, they actually cared for and about us. Our parents just paid for anything and everything we wanted, no questions asked. We hated our parents because they never cared, Kyle and Nicole were planned to make their image look good. Jesse and I, however, were not planned but it still looked good for their image. Because of them not caring, Kyle became a drug addict and Nicole has bulimia. With both of them in rehab to get better, Jesse and I are the only ones with our aunt and uncle. Jesse and I are close, not as close as we used to be before he started high school and vocal adrenaline. Before all that, we did almost everything together, we even took dance classes together.

Despite the fact that Jesse and I are close, I chose to go to a different school than him. I didn't want to be known as Jesse's little sister for all of my high school years. So while Jesse goes to Carmel High School, I go to William McKinley High School. Jesse's a senior this year while I am a freshman. Jesse understood why I wanted to go to different school but he was upset about it. I was the only one of our siblings to ever spend time with him. He got me into music, singing, and dancing. I love dancing, which got me into gymnastics.

Despite my family issues, I was just a normal teenager. I had self-esteem issues, I had trouble making friends. I felt like an outcast but worst, I felt invisible, like nobody knows that I am here. But here I am looking at a signup sheet with five names on it. Signing this would put me at the bottom of the social hierarchy, I wrote my name down anyway. I had some idea who the other people were. Kurt Hummel, the boy who dresses weird. Mercedes Jones, the black girl in my Spanish class. Artie Abrams, the boy in the wheelchair. Tina Cohen-Chang, the Asian girl with a stutter. And Rachel Berry, definitely one of the resident losers of the school, slushied about twice a week at the least. Her dreams are bigger than Jesse's ego.

I left the activity board, hurrying to my homeroom class. It wasn't till after seeing Rachel get slushied in the hallway that I actually realized what I signed up for. Yes, it was singing and dancing but I don't think that I could deal with getting slushied. So before my uncle came and picked me up from school at the end of the day, I went back to the signup sheet and erased my name.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot

**Chapter Two: Pilot**

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

I didn't tell Jesse about me almost joining glee club because I knew he would make me join no matter what. He is always trying to get me involved with something, the only thing I would ever possibly join would be anything with gymnastics related. Whether it is cheerleading or a competitive gymnastics team.

I returned the school, noticing that the signup sheet was taken down, thank goodness. Now it can't haunt me every time I pass it in the hallway. School went on like normal, it wasn't till after school that I walked passed the choir room on my way out of the door. I heard them singing some weird song, it had something to do with a boat.

Next day, I learned that Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher, was trying to find kids for the glee club. He only five kids at the moment. I don't think he understands that there is a social hierarchy in high school, one that determines how high school goes. Popular kids aren't going to join a performing arts club in a school where sports reign supreme. The jocks and cheerleaders run this school, these kids in the glee club are the losers. The sad thing is if this was Carmel, they would be at on top of the hierarchy, just like how Jesse is.

Saturday rolled around faster than I thought, Vocal Adrenaline was having their invitational showcase. It was Jesse's final invitational, I was going to watch him and VA perform. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel were going as well, it was kinda a family tradition. We all went to any performance or competition, whether it was for Jesse or for me. I knew Jesse wouldn't be singing lead in any song because they knew competition would be coming to watch. I mean they are 6 time National Champions.

VA was amazing as usual, they had been practicing this number since midsummer. Giselle's vocals weren't that bad either for once. I had always had a habit of finding my brother's friends while they were performing. Probably because up until this year, Shelby their director let me come on the Saturday practices and during the summer to watch them. She wanted me to join because she wants another Jesse for after he graduates, I wasn't going to risk losing my true self just to make her not yell at me. She stopped letting me watch when she found out that I was going to McKinley.

After school on Monday, it was one of the rare days where Jesse would pick me up from school. VA had one day off every week until competition season got closer. Jesse and I had a dance class today, he already had my change of clothes with him in the backseat.

"Hey Lia, ready to go?" Jesse asked as I got in his range rover.

"If I wasn't would I be getting in," I tell him.

"True point, anyway, how was school?"

"Boring like usual, yours?"

"It wouldn't be boring if you go to Carmel, and Carter tried to a teacher's pet turtle today,"

"Sounds like Carter, did he get away with it?"

"No, Mr. Smith caught him, only because Giselle saw him and told Mr. Smith."

"Typical Giselle,"

The rest of the ride was silent well not completely silent, we sang along to the radio. Dance class went by fast, and before I knew it we were back home and fast asleep.

The next day at school was normal, I walked around the campus once school was over while I waited for my uncle to come get me. I was walking past the auditorium when I heard the music start. I knew it was the glee club, they were singing Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. I very quietly open the door and sat in the back row to watch them. They were wearing red shirts with normal jeans, they kinda matched but everybody had their own style showing through. I noticed that the quarterback was with them, hmm. I didn't know he could sing.

Finn:

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Rachel:

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

Finn, _Rachel_ , _both:_

A singer in a smokey room

 _The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

 _For a smile, they can share the night_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

Both:

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

 _Their shadows searchin' in the night_

 _Streetlight people_

 _Livin' just to find emotion_

 _Hidin' somewhere in the night_

I heard footsteps come closer to where I was, I quickly moved a few seats over to avoid being seen. The person turned out to be Mr. Schue.

 _Rachel,_ _both_

 _Workin' hard to get my fill_

 _Everybody wants a thrill_

 _Payin' anythin' to roll the dice_

 _Just one more time_

 _Some will win, some will lose_

 _Some are born to sing the blues_

 _Oh, the movie never ends_

 _It goes on and on and on and on_

All:

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop!

Mr. Schue started clapping once they were done. The performance wasn't that bad, it was really good but they had a lot of work to do.

"Good, guys, it's a nine. We need a ten. Rachel, you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high 'B'" He states.

"So does this mean you're staying?" Finn, the quarterback asked.

"It would kill me to see you win Nationals without me." Mr. Schue tells them.

He shouldn't be giving them false hope. VA is going to win Nationals again this year, this glee club can't stop VA yet. Maybe in a few years and lots of hard work.

"From the top," He orders them.

I left the auditorium and went outside to finish waiting for my uncle. I was going to tell Jesse about them so he can decide if they are competition or not.


	3. Chapter 3: Showmance

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

School is always slightly boring for me, being the youngest of four. I learned most things before I was supposed to. Today was one of the rare days that I learned something new for once. Mostly how obvious is it that Rachel Berry has a crush on one Finn Hudson. This crush of Rachel's reminds me a lot of Giselle's crush on Jesse. Giselle had always thought since she was the one of the changing female 'leads' that they should date and be together when in reality Jesse wanted nothing to do with her except for when Shelby made them perform numbers together. Giselle wasn't even that good at singing, that she mostly sang with the rest of the VA girls.

Anyway being a freshman I blend in pretty well because one I didn't go to middle school in Lima, I went to the one in Carmel, two, nobody here knows me so I am pretty much invisible to everybody. The best part is I overhear majority of the conversations that happen around me. Like when people talk about happened at the celibacy meeting last night. Finn and JBI made balloons pop, if I was there I would have laughed. I find it funny that the Cheerios are in the celibacy club when every knows that they have the most sex in the school. Same for the football guys, they just attended so that they look good to the faculty eyes.

Speaking of Cheerios, the Coach Sue, wants me to join because of my gymnastics experience. She claims that with someone like me on the Cheerios we would definitely win Nationals this year again even with a shit routine. I almost joined but being a cheerio would put me in the eye of the student body, most freshmen don't make the team, only three freshmen joined last year from what I understand. They were Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce, aka the Unholy Trinity. The three most popular girls in the school, the queen bs.

It was later in the week that something eventful happened, we were having an assembly, nobody knows why but the newly formed glee club would be performing, my bet is that they will sing Don't Stop Believin' again for it. Pretty soon everybody was dismissed from class early to attend the assembly, we all crowded into the gym and on the bleachers. Principal Figgins appeared on stage in front of the mic.

"Silence, children. First, an announcement. The toilets are broken again, we are fixing the problem. But let me warn you there will be a zero tolerance for anyone soiling school grounds. We're not going to have a repeat of last time." He took a breath. "We have a special treat for you guys today. Mr. Schuester."

While Mr. Schuester walked onto the stage Ms. Pillsbury was shouting. "Yeah, Glee! Glee kids hooray"

Mr. Schuester started speaking, "Uh, Hi. Uh, when I went to school here, Glee club ruled this place, and we're on our way back. But we need some recruits to join the party. Now, I could tell you all about how great Glee is, but uh, I think I'm gonna let some friends of mine show you instead." Mr. Schuester left the stage and the glee kids walked on. The music for Push It started, I already knew that this would end badly.

During the performance, they were practically dry humping. Most people were laughing, I was embarrassed for them, this would be set back for them, whether it would be getting new members or funds.

I later learned that the Unholy Trinity joined Glee club, I could see Quinn joining to be with Finn, but Santana and Brittany, unlikely. After school let out, and before my uncle showed up, I walked around the school. Rachel Berry was in the auditorium singing, Take A Bow by Rihanna, and she wasn't doing a bad job. I might have to keep an eye on her, Jesse would like to know if there was possibly somebody who could keep up with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Acafellas

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

Because I was good at being invisible, I managed to overhear the Unholy Trinity telling Rachel that they needed to do something about Mr. Schuester's dance moves, they wanted Dakota Stanley, he was Vocal Adrenaline's choreographer, he was the best in the business. He had met me a few times because of Jesse, but I don't think he remembers me. Hopefully, he doesn't.

It actually took a few weeks to hire him, practically stopped teaching during glee for some reason. It was later that week that glee had snuck into a VA rehearsal, they were lucky Shelby wasn't there and that they weren't found. When I first found out that they wanted Dakota, I told Jesse, he laughed.

"Is this the same glee club, you said dry humped each other in front of an audience?" he asked.

"Yeah, but now they have actually girls who can dance."

"Cheerleaders I presume?"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner,"

"Dakota, charges a huge fee, if they want him, it will cost them. From the looks of your school, they can't afford him. No offense."

"None taken, so Dakota costs a lot, anything else."

"He is very strict, mean, and wants perfection."

"They are in a for a load of fun if they really want him."

While I waited for my uncle the next day, I saw the glee kids leave to go to Carmel. I sent Jesse a text.

To Jesse: Glee kids just left for Carmel

To Amelia: Thanks

It wasn't till Jesse got home at 9, that I learned about what happened.

"They ran into Andrea outside, when she was puking. They sat in the upper level and watched rehearsal till Dakota left, and Stacy showed up for fitting. I have no idea what happened after that." He explained.

"Hm, guess I'll find out soon though," I told him

Soon it was, just two days later, on a Saturday the glee club with help of the Cheerios shockingly held a carwash to raise money for Dakota. It was going on all day so I told Jesse about it. After that, me and him hopped in his range rover and went to check it out. It was crap, the range rover looked dirty than boys locker room. Not really, but it didn't look clean. Jesse, the whole time was watching the cheerios, typical Jesse. The best part was when the black girl, Mercedes threw a rock into a windshield. The car belonged to Kurt, it was very entertaining to watch.

On Monday, Mr. Schuester was back to leading the glee club, I'm actually shocked that Dakota didn't lead anybody on to kill themselves, that usually happens a lot from what the bad reviews say about him.


	5. Chapter 5: Preggers & Rhodes Not Taken

Blueberry: Jesse will be appearing in some chapters till he actually has his show debut, it will be St. Berry because I love them.

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

One of the reasons why my parents are never around is because they never even wanted kids, but they only had Kyle and Nicole for their image. Jesse and I were completely unplanned, and that only helped reputation even more. My Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel could never conceive a child, that's why they love having Jesse and I live with them. They treat us like their own children, they give the parental love that we never got from our actual parents.

Vanessa and Daniel have always been very supportive in whatever Jesse and I do. They didn't judge when Jesse randomly stated after watching his musical that he wanted to be Broadway, they talked to our parents about getting in dance lessons and vocal lessons and anything to give him a competitive edge. They were happy when I said that wanted to dance as well, and that I wanted to do gymnastics.

Anyway, at school Quinn Fabray has been acting weird lately, like everybody's eyes on her and not in a good way. Kurt Hummel, resident gay joined the football team. He actually let them win their first game. It was kinda fun to watch, the football team danced on the field with him. The old glee club director came back to direct the school musical, the same one Rachel Berry is starring in. If it actually happens I may go to see it, but who knows.

Staying after school is always fun because I learn everything that happens with the glee club. Like who just quit, who is trying to date who, who just joined, and who just found out he may be a dad. It is quite entertaining but always filled with drama. Like seriously even Jesse would get annoyed with the drama.

From what I observed glee clubs meet three times a day at the very most, once before school, once during the normal class schedule and once after school. I was late to school today because I doctor's appointment to check up on my knee, I injured it last year in a dance competition. When I was on my way to my locker, I saw Quinn Fabray run out of the choir room and into the girl's bathroom. I didn't wait to see when she came out because that would be stalkerish and weird, so I left to go to my class.

The day was boring til I had free period that afternoon when I saw Sandy walk out of a room with JBI following behind him, and then Finn walked into the same classroom that Sandy left. I stayed on the other side of the door so that they couldn't see me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?' Finn asked Rachel.

"Just getting the star treatment that I didn't get in glee," Rachel told him.

"Totally,"

"It's times like these I know I've chosen the right path. I'm never going back to glee. It's clear that my talent is just too big for an ensemble." Rachel states.

"Not gonna get an argument from me." He tells her.

"I'm not?" She questions.

"No. You're like the most talented person I know. Even more than that guy at the mall who can juggle chainsaws. I just wanted to let you know that if you need someone to run lines with I'm available." He explains to her.

"There is a lot of dialogue" She states.

"I figured we go somewhere quiet, maybe with low lighting, and let me know. "

How often is it that somebody higher up in the social hierarchy flirts with somebody who is way below them. Not often, well this should be some good drama.

I ended up finding out the glee club brought somebody who should've graduated years and years and years ago. She probably won't last long, I walked past her in the hall, she smells like she took a bath in alcohol. I later learned that Kurt puked on Miss Pillsbury's shoes because he was hungover. Rumour has it, that she was spending some inappropriate time with the Glee boys. Who knows what she taught the girls to do.

By the midweek, there was was a new thing of drama brewing in glee club. Little miss perfect head cheerleader Quinn Fabray is knocked up. The baby daddy is star quarterback Mr. Finn Hudson.

Glee club had their invitational some night this week, I went to watch it. They still Miss Drunk All The Time with them. She sang Last Name by Carrie Underwood while they danced in the background. They got off stage, changed costumes and then when they got back on, they had Rachel with them. They sang Somebody To Love by Queen, oh would Jesse throw a fit. Queen was his thing, not theirs.

It was actually Jesse who picked me up from the invitational, he was in his Range Rover as always. I swear he loves that car more than he loves me.

"Jess, guess what the New Directions sang,"

"What?"

"Somebody To Love,"

"They sang Queen, do they not know that Queen is my thing, they should stick with their Journey crap."

Arriving home, I took a shower and then went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6: Throwdown & Wheels

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

With the rumors of Quinn's pregnancy spreading, everybody was waiting for JBI to post whether or not the story was true. By the end of the week, Coach Sue kicked Quinn off of the Cheerios and the story was posted. I kinda felt sorry for her, I wanted to say something to her, but what would I say to her. I didn't even know her, and I know for a fact that she didn't know me.

By the end of the day, I choose not to speak to her. Things would have been awkward if I did, mostly awkward for me. The only funny part of the week was watching Finn get slushied, well he got slushied with Quinn. I still laughed though.

Anyway, when I walked into the school Wednesday morning, there was a signup sheet for Cheerio tryouts. I slowly walked up to it to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, and they weren't. I grabbed the pencil and quickly wrote my name down on the next open slot. I had always wanted to give cheerleading a try, I had been doing dance and gymnastics for about ten years, and cheerleading was like a combination of both.

I looked around my surroundings to make sure nobody was staring at me, then I walked away. During lunch was tryouts, I had changed into my gym clothes and waiting outside the gym for my name to be called. I was called after a Becky Jackson, I entered the gym and stood in front of Mr. Schue and Coach Sue.

"Amelia St. James?" Mr. Schue asked. I nodded my head. "Show us what you got."

I got into position to start for on my easier old routines.

When I was done, I waited for what they would say, I was shocked when nothing horrible came out of Coach Sue's mouth.

"Good job Amelia. You will start practice tomorrow, at the end of the day come to my office, we'll get you fitted for a uniform." She stated

Mr. Schue looked like he had no idea what to say, probably because Sue wasn't ever really nice. He just smiled at me, and I left the gym. I went to the girl's bathroom and changed back into my normal clothes. Tomorrow I would be in a Cheerios uniform, it would be so much different from now on. I would not have to worry about ever getting slushied.

After school, I arrived at Sue's office, in there she was waiting for me with two other girls. Two-thirds of the unholy trinity, Brittany, and Santana. "Santana and Brittany, this Amelia St. James, she will be joining the Cheerios starting tomorrow. I want you two to take her under your wing. Show her how it is done." Sue states them. They both nod their heads. I was fitted for my uniform and given a pair of cheerleading shoes. "Amelia, you're just about the right size to be a flyer, I might have to use that," Coach Sue comments. I didn't know what to say that, so I just smile.

"Alright Shorty, here's how to goes, you're a Cheerio now which means you are on top of the social ladder. You have to look and act the part. How this is going to work, just hang with me and Britt and nobody will question a thing as long as you in that uniform. Got it." Santana told me. I nodded my head in understanding. "You're so small," Brittany stated. Santana acted as if it was normal for her random statements, so it must be.

After that I followed Santana to the gym, she showed me to the Cheerios' locker room. "Here is where you keep out bags during practice, there are showers in here as well. Only Cheerios are allowed to use them, you let anybody use it, you better have a damn good reason. Also, don't worry if you see people watching us practice on the bleachers, they like to see us and imagine what it would be like if they were us." Santana announced.

I was allowed to go home after that, I texted my uncle saying that I was ready to leave. He showed up ten minutes, it would usually take longer but he was in town already. "How did it go?" Uncle Daniel asked. "Pretty good, I got my uniforms, two of them to be exact," I explain to him. "Vanessa is going to be ecstatic about you being a cheerleader. She was one in high school," He told me. "Really, I didn't know that," "She wasn't head though, she loved it so much."

We arrived about half an hour later, we lived in a higher end neighborhood. It wasn't gated, but the houses were definitely worth their money. My aunt and uncle's house had five bedrooms and three bathrooms and a finished basement, the rooms were huge. There are two master bedrooms, one belonged to my parents, and the other my aunt and uncle. My parents paid for half of the house while my aunt and uncle paid for the other half, so they share it. There are enough bedrooms for all my siblings and I, with one extra room. When I was younger I had the smallest room but as Kyle and Nicole moved out, Jesse and I took over their old rooms.

When my Aunt Vanessa got home from work, I told that I was one of the newest Cheerios at school. The look on her face said everything. She looked so proud of me. That was the best thing by far to happen today.


	7. Chapter 7: Hairography

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

I woke up, the next day and got ready for school. I took a shower, blow dried my hair and slipped into my Cheerios uniform. I grabbed my hairbrush and a hair tie, I tried my best to put my hair up but I just couldn't get it to look right. "Aunt Vanessa! I need your help!" I shouted knowing that she would be up. "What Lia!" "Come here!" I heard her footsteps going up the stair and come closer to my room. "What do you need help with?" She asks. "I can't make my hair look right?" She shook her head at me and grabbed the hairbrush from me. She sat on the edge of my bed while I sat on the floor. Before I knew it my hair was in a perfect ponytail. "Thank you," "You're welcome dear," She left my room after she gave me back my hairbrush. I slipped on my new shoes and grabbed my backpack. I had to wait a few minutes for Aunt Vanessa to be ready to leave. Once she was, we left. She dropped me off at school and then she went to work.

Walking through the doors of McKinley in my Cheerios uniform felt amazing. Before I didn't have a place in the social hierarchy, but now I do. However, it felt weird to have people noticing me more, and I couldn't tell if them noticing me was a good or bad thing. I was on my way to my locker when Santana and Brittany saw me, they motioned for me to come over to them. Quinn was standing next to them, she was looking me up and down, she probably knew that I took her spot of the Cheerios. "Quinn, that's Amelia, look at how short she is," Brittany said. "Yeah, I can see Brittany," Quinn told her. "Quinn Fabray," She said staring me straight in the eyes. "Amelia St. James," I told her. "Shorty, see you at practice," Santana told me. I took that as a sign to go and nodded my head in good riddance.

I made it to my locker when some boy with a mohawk started walking over to me. I think he was one of the football boys but I could never keep track of them. "So you're the new Cheerio, guess I should welcome you to the team," He said a little flirtatiously to be an actual welcoming person. "Who are you?" I asked him, turning to fully face him. "How do you not know who I am," "Maybe because I don't like to associate with assholes" "I'm Puck," "Amelia," I finished up at my locker after Puck left, he seemed like he was shocked that I didn't know who he was and that he was kinda impressed that a Cheerio called him an asshole. I headed to my first-period class, even entering that class was different, I had the Cheerios in that class greeting me and treating me so differently than they were yesterday.

The rest of the day was like that, I went having no friends to having a whole bunch of girls and guys acting like my friends. I know that none of them are actually friends with me but who knows that could all change within the year. I actually kinda felt like Jesse right now in order of everybody talking to me. The only difference was with Jesse, he had some real friends and he was the most popular boy at Carmel.

I was in my last period of the day when Quinn approached me. "I realize that I have seen before. It was a gymnastics meet a few years ago, my sister was competing. I remember your routine, it was amazing." She told me. "Thanks, I wish I could say that I could remember your sister but I don't," I said softly to her. "I have all the Cheerios routines in a binder at my house if you want to look at them and learn them." She offered. "Yeah, that'd be great. Would be willing to help me?" I ask. "I'd like that." She said to me.

She let me be after that. I still felt kinda sad for Quinn, she was head Cheerio, she was the most popular girl in school. But now she wasn't and she was being nice to the girl who took her spot on the Cheerios. I was thankful that she was willing to help me, I kinda hoped if I join again next year, she will too. She seems like she could be a good friend.

It was now after Cheerios practice, I was on my way to the main doors to meet my uncle when I heard footsteps. I turned to see the glee kids going to the auditorium, for some reason I decided to follow them. They entered through the side stage doors, so I went through a different door. I took a seat in the very back so that they couldn't see me, I watched as they set up stools in a semi-circle facing all the empty seats in front of them. They were wearing t-shirts and jeans, everybody had on a shirt of different colors, mostly blue and reds.

They all sat down on a stool and then the band started playing music. The glee joined them in, they sounded so calm, so relaxed, it was beautiful. They had sung True Colors by Cyndi Lauper, the Asian girl had taken the lead. She had a pretty voice, it lacked power but it was perfect for this song. I left the auditorium, I had a choice to make here, either I could tell Jesse what glee does every time I watch them, or I could just not a say a thing unless it was important. I choose the second option, I didn't like it when people cheat, and yes it is still cheating if I tell Jesse what ND does. I kinda wanted friends, Brittany, Santana, and Quinn could end up being my friends, and I don't want to ruin that. They actually seemed interested when they talked to me.


	8. Chapter 8: Mattress

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any original characters that include her aunt and uncle, parents and the other two siblings mentioned.

The weekend was a busy one. Vocal Adrenaline had their sectionals this weekend. Jesse was nervous, and just because he says that he doesn't get nervous doesn't mean it is true. Jesse gets nervous, not very nervous but just enough for it to be present. Each year Vocal Adrenaline picks a theme for their setlists. This year with Jesse being the male lead and a senior he was able to put his input in more. Their theme is Queen because Jesse loves Freddie Mercury. So each set list will have a Queen song in it. They also include about one other song that features no actual soloist.

Jesse had left early this morning because VA has to ride a bus together to get to competitions together. Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Daniel and I were currently in the car on our way to the competitions. I was actually pretty excited to see VA perform, mostly because of how they move when they dance, and how they all just flow together. When we got there, we quickly went to see Jesse. I got to look at VA's costumes too, the boys were in black pants, black t-shirts with the blue jackets and shoes. It was one of their more relaxed looks. The girls were in blue dresses with black sashes around their waist, they had on black leggings underneath with black heels. (Another One Bites the Dust costumes)

Shelby approached us. "Amelia, good to see you. How's McKinley doing for you?" Shelby has always been nice to me, I even got to help with some practices when I was in middle school. "Good, I joined the cheerleading squad," I tell her. Shelby had to drop Jesse off at my dance rehearsal one day when he didn't have his license or permit, she ended up staying for a little while to watch me dance. She was impressed to say the least, ever since then she has been trying to convince me to join VA once I started high school, thinking that I would go to Carmel like Jesse. She was surprised when she heard that I was gonna go to McKinley. She didn't treat me any differently except that I had to tell her when I was gonna watch VA practice. She doesn't want to risk anything being leaked about VA setlists.

Pretty soon, it was 10 minutes till the competition started, we headed to our seats. When we were seated and waiting, the lights dimmed, and the first group started. They were decent, not good but not bad. The second, barely danced, could barely hold a tune, they would get third most likely. Lastly, it was VA. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Six-time National Champions, Vocal Adrenaline." Vocal Adrenaline started their set with Mercy, it was the group number with no featured vocalist. After that, they went into Another One Bites The Dust, with Jesse on main vocals as usual. It was amazing, Jesse always knew how to put emotion into his performance, even though VA were soulless automatons. Jesse had always been different, he was probably going to be the only one to actually be successful out of all of them.

It didn't take long for the judges to decide who won, so they called all three groups on stage, they announced second place. It went to the first group who performed, then they announced first place. It went to VA as expected. I don't think anybody was surprised by that, I know that I wasn't. Jesse and the team got their picture taken for the newspaper and then they were allowed to leave to go home. Jesse changed into his weekend clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He got into the car and we left for home.

Two days later, Monday morning.

Most girls love having their picture taken, but for some reason, I don't like. I am fine with pictures being taken when I don't know it is happening but knowing that I have to smile for some image to end up in a yearbook just makes me feel weird. It's picture week this week, not just for school. Jesse is having his senior pictures taken this week too, Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel want us of them to include me in them as well so they hang up them up in around the house.

Jesse's pictures are on Tuesday and Cheerio pictures are on Thursday. I also have to convince Jesse to take to see Sectionals on Saturday to watch the New Directions perform. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and I have also got close. I sit with them at lunch and I want to watch them perform.

It was Monday morning, I was getting ready for school, it has been a few weeks and I am still struggling with putting my hair in a ponytail. Every day since my first day as a cheerio, my aunt has done hair for me. It is quite sad because I am fifteen years old and I can barely do my own hair. Even Jesse can do my hair better than I can, and he is a boy. Back to school pictures, Coach Sue has some girls on a yam diet, something about how it draws water out of the skin, I wasn't one of the girls. Thank goodness for that.

About an hour later

Walking into the school, I overheard the glee kids because they don't want indoor voices are, that they aren't getting a page in the yearbook. I started to wonder why they don't get one, so I decided to do some digging. I went to the library and looked at some of the most recent thunderclaps. After finding the right pages, I saw that all the glee club photos are drawn on. Some of the drawings are actually pretty funny, but some looked a little mean. It wasn't uncommon for school yearbooks to get vandalized even at Carmel they got vandalized. The one group that gets it at Carmel is the speech team simply because they are the kids that aren't in Vocal Adrenaline or on a sports team.

The day passed by so boring by the time I got home I was ready for bed. But I couldn't go to bed, I had to wait till Jesse got home. We had to discuss some things for pictures like clothes and whether or not we would do a follow up on a different day. I was home before Jesse was, like usual. When Jesse did get home, we were sat at the dining room table. It took about half an hour for everything to be sorted. Then I was allowed to go up to my room, I took a shower, then headed to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, Jesse was up and still home. "Jess, why are you still here?" "Because I don't practice till free period today, Shelby is giving us some free time week, by us I mean the seniors," He said explaining. "Ahh, so wanna help me with my hair?" I asked trying to make him do my hair because I can't. "Get over here," He said with a smile on his face. He gathered all my hair in his hand and then Aunt Vanessa handed him my hairbrush, once he had it to his liking, he put hand for my hair tie. Then he wrapped the hair tie around my hair three times so it would stay in place. "All done," "Thanks, Jess," "Anytime," We had breakfast as a family for the first time in a while. Jesse did end up leaving for school before I did. Aunt Vanessa dropped me off about ten minutes after Jesse left.

I went to my locker and grabbed what I needed for my first few periods. I made to the gym to sit with the other Cheerios before I had to go first period. When I got there, Brittany and Santana were there. I sat down on the bleacher near them but apparently, they needed me for something because they moved to sit down next to me. "Hey Shorty, how was your weekend, I didn't get a chance to ask yesterday," Santana stated. "Umm, good I guess. Just watched my brother's performance on Saturday, then I had a dance class." "You take dance classes?" "Yeah, it's mostly me just planning out dances and my teacher helping me perfect them," "Hmm, that's the cool, see you later. Come on Brittany," Santana said, then she and Brittany left the gym. That was very weird. I ended up going to my first-period class, I sat in my seat and just waited for class to start.

The rest of the day was boring as usual. Cheerios practice wasn't much different, we learned part of a new routine and then we were told to get out of her sight. I grabbed my change of clothes, changed and went outside to meet up with my uncle. We drove the location of Jesse's pictures, he was already there so was Aunt Vanessa. Jesse noticed that I was here during one of his pictures. The photographer stopped and turned to Uncle Daniel. "Is this is the little sister?" "Yes, this is Amelia." "Come here child," I moved over to him quick, he placed me where he wanted me and then started taking pictures.

We finished about two hours later, we stopped to get a pizza on our way home. Despite the fact I had to get pictures taken, today was actually kinda fun. I went to bed about two hours after we got home.

Thursday, during Cheerio pictures

"Short girls in the front, taller one in the back." I was placed in the front row, I had my pom poms in my hands and with my hands placed on my hips, every girl in the front row was doing this pose. We all had fake smiles plastered on our faces. The girls in the back row were doing the exact same except they were standing while I was on my knees. Once Cheerio pictures were done, I saw Brittany and Santana walk up to Coach Sue. "We need to leave, glee has their pictures in like five minutes," Santana said that to Coach Sue and then she and Brittany left the field. So glee club did end up getting a picture in the yearbook, wonder what group gave up one of theirs.


	9. Chapter 9: Sectionals

A/N: I don't own anything except Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents and her aunt and uncle.

It was easy to convince Jesse to take to watch New Directions perform at their sectionals, the harder part was getting Shelby to agree to let him out of practice. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to convince her to let him go. I was actually kinda looking forward to seeing New Directions perform, it would be an official performance, not just a rehearsal. Sectionals was this weekend, so I had to wait an entire week to see them.

Rumors really fly fast around this school, well at least when they involve popular kids. The new one this week is that Puck is the actual baby daddy of Quinn's baby. I didn't know what to believe, whether Finn actually got a girl pregnant or that Quinn would cheat on Finn. So I would just wait and see what would be buzzing around the school at the end of the week.

I learned from Santana, Quinn, and Brittany that Mr. Schuester wouldn't be at Sectionals because of some commercial thing that glee club did. If he took them to sectionals, they would be disqualified. His replacement was Ms. Pillsbury, the guidance counselor. She was really OCD and a germaphobe, not to mention a ginger. They were also putting together their setlist this week, not a good idea. Most groups have theirs made and rehearsed two-three months ahead. VA has their setlists planned when they pick a theme, they worked on Invitationals number during the summer, Sectionals numbers were rehearsed right away after invitationals. After Sectionals, they start right away on Regionals number, after Regionals they work on Nationals, and it just repeats after that.

Everything was normal until Friday, everybody who didn't know learned the truth. Quinn's baby was Puck's. Finn got so mad at the glee clubs that he quit, now they were short one person to compete. I almost offered to take his place but that would make their boy to girl ratio uneven. I was nervous, if they don't find a replacement for Finn, they can't go on. They have less than 24 hours to find somebody.

After Cheerios practice, I walked out the main doors to find that it was my aunt waiting for me today, not my uncle or Jesse. She almost never picks me up, she must have had a half day today or something. My aunt was a real estate agent, one of the best ones in town. She was almost busy because of having so many open houses and closing deals. I climbed into her SUV and we left for home. "How was your day, sweetie?" "Pretty good, practice went well too. Coach Sue was in a good mood today for some reason. Like not her usual good mood, but like happy good mood. It was kinda weird." "Maybe it was just a really good day for her." "Maybe,"

When we got home, I helped my aunt start making dinner, Jesse arrived home just in time for dinner. We ate it as a family, and Uncle Daniel asked Jesse how his practice went. After that Jesse and I headed up to our rooms. I quickly changed into my pajamas and laid on my bed with my iPod in my hands, playing games. About half an hour later, Jesse entered my room. "Wanna have a movie night since I don't practice in the morning, and we don't need to leave till mid-morning," Jesse suggested. I threw my iPod down on my bed and went with him to his room. We always had movie night in his room or in the living room. But we had it in the living room if Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel joined us. We always used Jesse's room because I just had twin size bed, while he had a full-size bed, so it fit us on it more comfortably. "What movie do you wanna watch?" He asked me. "Uh… you pick," I told him. We ended up watching Mamma Mia. When the movie ended, we both headed to bed.

Jesse woke me up the next morning, his way of waking me up was that he would grab my pillows from under my head, then he would grab my blanket, then he would grab my stuff animals that I kept in a corner of my room and just start throwing them at me. For some reason, it always wakes me up, but only when he starts throwing the stuffed animals at me. Once I was out of bed, he left my room and I got dressed.

After that, I headed downstairs and ate breakfast. When we were done eating, Jesse checked the time. Deciding that it may be a good idea to get there somewhat early to get decent seats, we left. Upon arriving, I saw the bus that said Lima Community Schools on it. Jesse and I paid the entry fee and found seats that we liked. We just sat there, we watched as the first group came on stage. The group was the Jane Addams group. They sang 'And I Am Telling You That I'm Not Going' and 'Proud Mary' in wheelchairs. It wasn't horrible but it was really good either. After that, there was a little break between numbers. Once the break was over, the next group came on stage, they were the school for the deaf. They sang 'Don't Stop Believin' it was horrible but they had the pity factor. Then there was another break before New Directions went on, I was talking to Jesse when I got a text from Santana.

From Santana: Are you anywhere near Milly Rose theatre?

To Santana: I'm actually here, why?

From Santana: We need your help, please come to our dressing room, it two doors down from the bathroom.

"Jesse I'll be back, they need my help for something," I told him. "Ok, have fun," With that, I left, and went to find their dressing room, when I found it, I knocked on the door. "Thank goodness," Santana said while pulling me into the room. "Our setlist was stolen, we have one number that we are doing and one new song that we need choreography for. Can you help us with the choreography, Mike, Matt, Brittany and I are dancers but we have never taught anyone how to do anything. Please help." Santana said. "I'll help, what's the song?" "You Can't Always Get What You Want," Finn said. "A Journey song, that should be easy. I brought up the song on my iPod and quickly began teaching them easy moves with the help of Mike, Matt, Brittany, and Santana. Once it was decent enough for them to perform it, they had five minutes till went on.

I rushed back to my seat and waited. The lights dimmed and music started. From the look on Jesse's face when the music started he knew the song. Then suddenly at the back of the crowd, Rachel burst through the doors, singing. I leaned into Jesse and told him that the girl was Rachel. He looked impressed. Rachel just guided her way across the crowd before she got on stage, then towards the end of her song, the rest of the New Direction joined her, they were coming from the back of the crowd. When her song was done, they got into their places for You Can't. I watched as they performed, they did a good job, if they were more prepared they would have been amazing.

"That small girl was Rachel," Jesse asked. "Yes, that was Rachel," "Holy crap, she was amazing," "I think she's had vocal training since she was little but I'm not quite sure," "Hm.. their last song, it looked unprepared, is that why they needed you?" "Yeah, their setlist got stolen, they need to teach some choreography for the song," "Good job," "Thanks," "Are you gonna want to stay to see who wins," "Yeah,"

We waited and then the judges returned, all three groups took a spot up on the stage. "And the winner is… William McKinley High School's New Directions," I watched as they cheered, then Jesse and I left to go home.

When I arrived at school on Monday I was shocked to hear that there was no Cheerios practice. I was less shocked to hear that we had no coach because Coach Sue leaked the ND setlist. It was during Spanish that I was approached by Mr. Schuester. "Glee club what you did for them at Sectionals, and I just want to say thank you," "You're welcome," "Amelia, glee club is always accepting new members if you ever want to join," I nodded my head and got back to doing the worksheet. I wasn't gonna join anytime soon.


	10. Chapter 10: Hell-O

A/N: I don't own any anything but Amelia St. James and any other original characters which include her parents and her aunt and uncle.

The week following Coach Sue's leave, she returned that Monday morning. Rachel and Finn had started dating, Jesse would not stop asking about Rachel, I think he may have a little crush on her. Also Monday morning, I watched as Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel got slushied by three football players. Yep, still not joining glee club anytime soon. We just got back from Thanksgiving break, it was getting colder, and Cheerio practice was moving indoors.

After the first practice with Coach Sue back, I was walking to get something from my locker, I passed by the auditorium. Finn was in there with Mr. Schuester, Finn was singing a song, it was 'Hello, I Love You,' he wasn't that bad. I went to my locker, grabbed what I needed then left to go home with my uncle. The next day, I was walking in the halls, when I saw Rachel walk away from Finn, she was crying. "Rachel, what happened?" I asked walking beside her, "Finn and I broke up," "Oh, he doesn't realize who he just lost, anybody would be stupid for breaking up with you," "You think so?" "Yeah," We kept walking for a bit before I said anything. "How about tomorrow you and me go to the music store nearby and look for a song for your glee assignment if you don't already have one," "I'd like that, thanks Amelia," "It's no problem,"

Now I had to make sure that Jesse would be at the music too, he usually goes there on Wednesday because it is the least busiest day. I then later found out that Santana and Brittany had a date with Finn on Friday. I didn't see Rachel again till tomorrow, she told me how she sang 'Gives You Hell,' in glee club and that Mr. Schue didn't like it. She also said something about how he brought up Vocal Adrenaline. She waited in choir while I was Cheerios practice, then my uncle brought us to the music store, I saw Jesse's rover in his usual parking spot, so that was good.

"I don't know I have never been here before," Rachel stated as we walked inside, I saw Jesse, he saw Rachel but Rachel didn't see him. "Probably because it is closer to Akron than Lima," I stated. We walked around the store for a bit, before she actually started looking for a song. I got a text from Jesse.

From Jesse: Any chance, you leave her side for like five minutes

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back," I told her. She nodded her head in response and started looking around. I didn't actually go to the bathroom, I hid behind a shelf. I watched as Jesse walked up to her, she didn't because she had a music book in front of her face. I watched as Jesse slid the book down and started talking to her. "Lionel Richie huh? One of my favorites," Jesse told her. "Oh my god, you're Jesse St. James, you're in Vocal Adrenaline," She stated. "And you're Rachel Berry, I saw you perform at Sectionals. Your rendition of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth, but you're talented." Give it to Jesse to give someone a backhanded compliment. I watched as they started walking to a different bookshelf, I slowly moved to a different bookshelf to hide behind. "This is one of my favorite haunts, I like to come and flip through the celebrity biographies, pick up some lifestyle tips. I'm a senior now so this year's kind of my victory lap. Snagging a fourth consecutive national championship would just be gravy. I'm getting out of Ohio soon, I've got a full ride to a little school called University of California, Los Angeles. Maybe you've heard of it, it's in Los Angeles." They were now close to the piano in the room. "What do you say we take her for a spin." Jesse said before taking a seat on the bench. "Here, uh, no. I'm kinda nervous," Jesse sighed, "I remember when I use to get nervous, come on. I do this all the time." Jesse still gets nervous, not a lot but he gets nervous. " I like to give impromptu concerts for the homeless. It's so important to give back," Jesse never gives impromptus for the homeless. He started playing the piano, it was the notes to 'Hello' by Lionel Richie. When Rachel joined in, it sounded amazing, their voices worked really well together. Mid way through the song, I moved so that they could see me. I also saw how in love Rachel loved, Jesse looked the same. I always knew I could play matchmaker.

Jesse leaned into her when the song was over, "We should do this more often, how's Friday night?" I watched as Rachel nodded eagerly. I decided to ruin the moment. "Rachel," "Amelia, it's not what it looks like, don't tell glee," "It looks like you just met my brother," "He's your brother," "Yeah, I'm her brother," Jesse piped in. "Then why do you go to McKinley?" "Because he's my brother, and I don't want to be known as 'Jesse's Little Sister' to everybody I met," "Now that you know the truth, we still on for Friday?" "Yeah, of course, but if anybody asks questions Amelia you're my cover," "Got it,"

All three of us left after that, Jesse drove us to Rachel's house, we dropped her off but only after her and Jesse exchanged numbers, then we went home. Rachel and Jesse non stop texted each other after that. Friday came sooner than expected, it was the day of their date.

After school and Cheerios, I was picked up by my uncle like always and we made our way home. Jesse had picked Rachel up from school since glee ended before Cheerios did. From what I knew they were gonna be in Lima for the date. We had dinner and waited for Jesse to come home. When he did, we bombarded him with questions about the date. "How was it?" I asked. "Amazing," "Just amazing?" Aunt Vanessa asked. "It was more than amazing, we went out to eat, I took her to that vegan place you told me about, we went to see a movie, and then went to her house, we didn't do anything bad I swear. We just sang at her house, then I kissed her." He explained. "You kissed Rachel, she's my kinda sorta friend," "She kissed me back," He said defending himself.

I saw Rachel on Monday morning, she had a smile on her face. It looked good on her, she deserves to be happy. I was on my way to my locker when I saw Finn approach her. I stopped close to them and listened in.

"Hey, Rach, can we talk?" Finn asked her. "Look I wanna apologize. I realized that I don't wanna date other girls, only you. You do talk too much, you usually just talk about yourself , but at least I don't feel alone when I am with you." "I'm glad you've come to that realization, but you're too late. I've meet someone else, a boy who is who's finally worthy of my talent and love." Rachel explained. "Whoa, whoa, wait. Do I know him? Is he bigger than me?" Finn asked. "He doesn't go to this school, and he's a senior." Rachel was kinda panicking, I think she thinks that Finn won't believe her. "His name is Jesse St. James, and he's the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline," I watch as her face as she realized what she had just said. She had to act quick now. "We're both aware that our Romeo and Juliet romance will be a challenge but our deep respect for each other's talent will carry us through," "Rachel, don't you think that's kind of suspicious? We make it to Regionals, and suddenly the top guy in our main competition picks you up?" Finn questioned. I decided to step in, "Look Finn, right. I saw how Jesse and Rachel met, I set it up because my brother could not stop talking about her. You need to move on with your life and realize that you had a chance and you blew it, goodbye." I grabbed Rachel's arm and led her away. "Thank you so much, for stepping in but aren't you worried that he is gonna tell everybody about you being Jesse's sister?" "If he does it will be fine, we need to make sure he doesn't blab about you and Jesse." I told her. She nodded her head. We both headed to our respective classes after that.

I stopped to talk to Rachel before I headed to lunch, Rachel had third lunch, I had first so it didn't matter if I got there late. I ended up walking her to the choir room, I walked in with her. "Hey guys," She said to Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes. "Cut the butter, Benedict Arnold. We heard about your new boyfriend," Kurt said. Wow, don't even notice me. "Look, Rachel, we're all happy that you're happy. But we've worked too hard in Glee CLub to let you throw it all away on a relationship that might not even be real." Mercedes told her. "Why causes he's in Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked. "Their motto is 'Aut neca aut necatus eris' which loosely translate to murder or be murdered." Kurt stated which wasn't true. "They give their dancers human growth hormone." Tina piped in. "We're not saying the dude is playing you." Mercedes began before Kurt interrupted, "He's playing you," "We just think that until regionals are over we can't risk the possibility that he is." Mercedes spoke. "None of us wanna go through what happened at Sectionals again." Tina explained. "Okay, look, Jesse and I might not be true love, but what if we are? I know who I am. And how many chances at this am I gonna get?" She said trying to reason with them.

"If you don't break up with him, you're out." Kurt stated. "But you can't kick me out," "But we can all quit if Mr. Schue doesn't," Artie told her. "Well good luck winning without me," Rachel stated. "Everyone is replaceable, even you," Kurt said with no emotion. "What is wrong with you people?" I asked them. "Nothing, it's a simple choice, us or the boy," Kurt explained. "What if it was you in her place, what if one of you guys found somebody you really liked but they went to a rival school, huh. Would you want to be given an ultimatum. You can't replace Rachel, nobody in this stupid school has even close to the amount of talent that she has. You'd be lucky if you found somebody to even be a place holder, you were lucky that Jacob wanted to get into Rachel's skirt enough to take Finn's spot in the group." I shouted at them before I left.

I saw Rachel run up behind, I turned around. "Thanks again Amelia," "Anytime, you're my friend and nobody deserves to be put in a situation like that. If they have anymore problems with you, just let me know," I told her, "I will, you better get to lunch," With that, I went to lunch, I got my food and quickly found the Cheerios table, everybody greeted me and lunch went on.

The rest of the day was boring, Cheerios practice was complicated. Uncle Daniel picked me up afterwards. "Jesse will be home a little late, he's meeting with Rachel tonight. Anything good happen at school today?" "Well, Finn Hudson, Rachel's ex, and I say that loosely, wanted to get back with her. She slipped up and accidently told him about Jesse, and then he told everybody in the glee club about the two of them. So then they made Rachel choose between Jesse and glee. I stepped in before she had to make a choice thank goodness," I explained to him. The rest of the ride home was just us discussing Rachel's teammates.

About two hours after I got home, Jesse arrived home. He entered my room, before I could say anything. "Thank you for helping Rachel today," He said. "It's no big deal, she's my friend," "Seriously, thank you, we both know that if she had to choose, one of us would be hurt. Whether it was me or her, you stepped in before she even had time to think about an answer," He spoke while sitting on my bed. "So you must really like Rachel," I taunted. "You don't even know," Jesse said flopping on his back onto my bed.

I didn't see Rachel the next day, but I learned from Jesse, that they were still seeing each other. Rachel had lied to her team about her and Jesse, which meant that I had to keep my mouth shut and not be seen with her as much. I knew that I could do that, I also knew that Rachel had made the right decision in lying to her team. Her happiness should always be more important than a glee club.


	11. Chapter 11: The Power Of Madonna Pt 1

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character that includes Amelia's parents, aunt, uncle and her siblings beside Jesse.

Rachel and Jesse met in November, it was now the new year, everything was going well. I was now fifteen years old, winter was amazing, we visited our parents in Bali. Grandma St. James came by to visit when we got home. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel are finally meeting Rachel tonight. Jesse wanted to make sure everything is perfect, he's like a chicken with his head cut off right now. Rachel is supposed to come over in an hour. Aunt Vanessa was making dinner, Uncle Daniel was tidying up the house, Jesse was doing whatever right now. I was going to help Aunt Vanessa, mostly with handing her stuff and help to dish things out.

When Rachel arrived, Jesse rushed to the door so that nobody else would get to see her before he did. I heard their footsteps come closer to the kitchen, then I saw Rachel. She was holding Jesse's hand as he led her through our house. "Hey Rachel," I greeted her. "Hi Amelia," She replied. "Aunt Vanessa, this is Rachel," Jesse said with a smile on his face. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Jesse has not stopped talking about you since he saw you at Sectionals," Aunt Vanessa said while giving Rachel a hug, which Rachel gladly returned. Uncle Daniel entered the room shortly after that. "You must be Rachel, I'm Daniel, Jesse's uncle." He too also gave Rachel a hug.

Dinner was served shortly after, Aunt Vanessa had talked to Rachel's dads about some of Rachel's favorite foods that Aunt Vanessa could possibly make for her. Almost the entire meal was vegan-friendly, Rachel was surprised, to say the least. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble just for a meal," Rachel spoke. "It was no big deal, I enjoyed making it," Aunt Vanessa told her. I think Rachel felt loved, Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel really liked Rachel, I think she was the only girl that Jesse has ever been with that they genuinely liked.

The rest of the evening went really well, Rachel just seemed to click with all us. She was perfect for Jesse, and I had a feeling that Jesse was perfect for her. After dinner and talking for an hour, Jesse took Rachel back to her house.

I was in my room when Jesse got back, he stayed in the kitchen talking to our aunt and uncle. I didn't know what he needed to talk about, so it must be fairly new. I took a shower, laid in bed and watched movies till I fell asleep. It was only Thursday night, and Friday after Jesse got home from his date with Rachel, he was in a bad mood, I wonder what happened. Hopefully nothing bad.

Monday Morning

Mondays were always the worst, I wasn't much of a morning person but I could at least get up. Jesse for some reason could wake up at the drop of a pin. I put on my cheerios uniform, grabbed my hairbrush and went downstairs. I sat at the breakfast bar while Aunt Vanessa pulled my hair up into a ponytail. "Jesse, you almost ready, we have to leave soon," Aunt Vanessa yelled to Jesse. "Yeah, almost," "Where are you guys going?" I asked. "We have something that needs to be done at Carmel this morning," She explained. "Daniel is bringing you to school today, I will be picking you up," "Okay," "All done sweetheart," "Thank you,"

Uncle Daniel and I left before Aunt Vanessa and Jesse did. Jesse still drove his car, but he and Aunt Vanessa were both needed at Carmel for whatever it was. I was kinda curious because usually when something needed to be done at Jesse's school, they do it after school because it was easier. When Uncle Daniel dropped me off at school, I received a text from Santana.

From Santana: Cheerios meeting in the gym before school starts, when you get to school come to the gym.

I went to my locker, grabbed what I needed and then headed to the gym. I saw Santana and Brittany sitting by each other. Brittany waved at me, and Santana gave me a smirk. I sat on the bleacher right behind them. "Shorty, what took you so long, we were waiting," Santana asked. "I had to ride with Uncle this morning, he takes longer to get here," I explained. Santana nodded. As the rest of the Cheerios arrived so did Coach Sue.

"Santana, what does your bracelet say?" Coach Sue asked. "WWMD," Santana stated. ""What would Madonna do?" Well, the answer to that is usually date a younger man. So let's see some arm candy, girls. Sorry freshman, you're gonna have to start trolling the middle schools. And you wanna know why, 'cause if you want to be as riveting a performer as Madonna, a skill that will nab us nationals this year, you're gonna have to start thinking like her, acting like her. Also, like Madonna, I will no longer acknowledge that any of you have last names. Becky Jackson from now on, you're just Becky. You know, it's like Madonna once said, 'I'm tough, I'm ambitious and I know what I want. If that makes me a bitch, okay.' I'm pretty sure she stole that line from one Sue Sylvester. No, really, she stole it from me. I said it first. Palladium '87." After that we were free to go, I went to my first-period class. Santana and Brittany went to the choir room, where they usually go before the bell rings. At lunch, the Cheerios had practice to run through a new cheer number, it was to Madonna's Ray Of Light. The routine was actually really cool. There were stilts involved as well the male cheerios. It was so much fun to go through the routine. I saw that Mr. Schue walked in halfway through our routine. When the routine was done, Sue yelled at us. "Sloppy freak show babies! Somewhere in the English Countryside in a stately manor home, Madonna is weeping! Hit the showers!" I walked with Santana and Brittany to our water bottles. I find it funny for some of the Cheerios the routines are really hard but for some, they are really easy. Coach Sue talked with Mr. Schue for a bit before he left. "You think this is hard? I'm passing a gallstone as we speak! That's hard" She yelled at us. We did the routine one more time before we actually got to get our lunch. Santana and Brittany went to the choir room with the disgusting 'shake' that Sue makes some of the Cheerios drink instead of eating anything. The rest of the school day was boring like usual. Aunt Vanessa picked me up after the last cheerios practice of the day. We headed home, had dinner, and chilled for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Uncle Daniel took me to school again. I was at Santana's locker with her and Brittany. "Oh, I look smoking hot," Santana said while looking at the mirror in her locker. "Guess who I'm dating," Brittany said. "Who?" Santana asked. "Wes Brody. He's super cute. He plays soccer with my sister. He's seven." Brittany stated. "Oh! Crap. I need a younger inferior man. If I don't find one, Coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure," Santana said. "Hello? Finn, his birthday's like three days before yours, and he's super dumb." "Brittany, if his birthday is three days before Santana's, he would be older than her," I explained to her. "Oh…" "Besides, we already tried with Finn, and he hates us," Santana stated. "Trust me, the way to get a man to follow you forever is to take his virginity. Madonna, like, wrote a song about it." "Hmm," Santana then walked over to Finn, they were talking, he looked a little uncomfortable. Soon after they both walked away from the conversation. "Finnocence still has feelings for manhands," Santana stated.

After that, school was boring. Tuesday was almost the exact same, except for one thing. Aunt Vanessa and Jesse were at my school. They were speaking to Principal Figgins. This cannot be good, not at all. I stood by his office door, talking to his secretary while I waited for them exit his office. When they did, I stood up and looked at them confused. "This was all Jesse's decision, I did nothing but help," Aunt Vanessa said. "Don't get me wrong, I like it at Carmel, but you're here and so is Rachel, and this makes things easier," Jesse explained. "Wait, so you're going school here now?" I asked. "Well, I start tomorrow but yes," After that Jesse got a tour of the school from another senior, then he asked me to find Rachel and tell her to go to library but to not tell her why.

When I found Rachel, she was at her locker grabbing a book for a class. "Hey Rae, somebody wants to talk to you in the library," I told her. "Who is it?" She asked. "I don't know, someone just asked to find you, so I did," I told her. "Oh..okay, see you later then," And with that, she was gone.

Cheerios practice was the same, we practiced the 'Ray Of Light' routine then we were dismissed. When I got home, Jesse wasn't there, probably won't be home till later. Vocal Adrenaline likes to make sure people get a proper goodbye and with it being Jesse, he's probably picking a replacement. He got home around dinner, and we ate as a family. Then I realized something, "Jesse, since you'll be going to my school now does that mean that you're driving me to school from now?" I asked. "Why wouldn't I? It's not like it would be out of my way," He stated. "What are you going to do about show choir?" Uncle Daniel asked. "Probably join New Directions, then talk to colleges see what it will take to keep my scholarships," Jesse explained. Jesse had always been mature when it came to school stuff, he was always on top of it. He knew that our parents would probably pay for college but he would rather get a scholarship to prove that he earned it.

After dinner, Jesse went up to his room, I helped Uncle Daniel with the dishes while Aunt Vanessa put away the leftovers. About an hour after dinner, I took shower, then Jesse took one. When he was done his shower, he walked into my room. "Are you gonna join the New Directions with me?" He asked. "I don't know probably not, why?" "It's my senior year, I wanna do at least one school thing with my little sister, and it will be fun." "I mean, I guess it would be fun," "Don't you have friends in glee anyway?" "I do," "You would get spend more time with them," "Fine, I'll join if you shut up Jess," "Deal," With that he left my room.


	12. Chapter 12: The Power Of Madonna Pt 2

A/N: I don't own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.

The next morning was weird, Jesse and I woke up at the same time which we haven't done since elementary school. Jesse and I haven't been in the same school at the same time since elementary school so it just felt different knowing that he goes to school with me. Nobody was in a rush at all today, Aunt Vanessa didn't have to worry about what time she left now because she could leave later to go to work. Uncle Daniel wouldn't have to worry about getting to school when Cheerios practice was over because Jesse said he would wait for me. Things felt simpler like everything was going to be easy, it felt nice. Jesse didn't tell Rachel that he started school at McKinley today, so it was gonna be a surprise for her. But what Jesse learned yesterday is that he has to wait one week before he can join any school activity just to make sure he can handle the workload. It shouldn't be hard, Jesse is smart.

Since Jesse was a senior and Rachel was a sophomore their schedules didn't line up at all except the for the same lunch period. But Jesse ate with me, he would join Rachel for lunch soon enough though. He wanted to get used to the school before he lets Rachel know. I think she would understand but I have no clue.

The rest of the week passed with no problem, me and Jesse fell into an easy routine in the mornings. It had now been a week since Jesse transferred schools, and today he was allowed to join the glee club. We had to meet with Mr. Schue before school started to office would know to change Jesse's lunch period and put down that he stays after school now.

Jesse was on my right as we approached the choir room office. I had actually never been in here before. Jesse didn't look nervous, and he didn't have a reason to be. ND would take him, almost every show choir in the state knows who he is. We knocked on the door before we heard an enter.

"Mr. Schuester?" Jesse asked. "Yes," "I'm Jesse St. James, you know my sister Amelia. Can we talk to you about something?" "Hello, Jesse, what can I do for you?" "We want to join glee," I said. "That's great, but Jesse don't you go to Carmel?" "Transfer was official last Wednesday," "Well if I can just get ahold of parents or guardians, then both of you are good to go," "We live with both our parents and aunt and uncle. Here is our aunt's number, and here is our father's number," "I will call them at lunch, everything should be ready by the end of the day so you start then, welcome to the New Directions," Mr. Schuester finished.

At the end of the day, Jesse and I entered the choir through the office and then walked into everybody's view behind Mr. Schue. Rachel looked surprised and happy. "We have two new members joining us, please welcome Jesse and Amelia St. James," stated. Brittany got up right away and hugged me. "What the hell? It seems like everybody's doing things just to hurt my feelings," Finn shouted. "I thought you all would take this news a little better. I'm a star, you can learn for me." "Not the time be narcissistic Jess," I told him quietly so nobody else could hear. "We were already fighting for second leads, and now that you've shown up I have lost all hope at ever getting a solo," Kurt explained. "Yeah, that's right, and Y'all just trot me out at the end of every number so I can wail on the last note. How is that okay?" Mercedes spoke. "He's a spy Mr. Schue. I would know," Santana stated. "She can stay, he can go," "Whoa, whoa, whoa guys. I saw all the paperwork. I spoke with their parents," Mr. Schue announces. "They winter in Bali, that's a very expensive phone call," Jesse explains. "Amelia and Jesse live with aunt and uncle, who live in our school district as well as Carmel's, they could go to either school. It's all above board, guys. He goes to this school now." explains to them. "But this isn't fair," Artie states. "Guys! Everyone who's ever auditioned for this group has gotten in, that's how we do things in here," Mr. Schue continues. "Okay? To suddenly change the rules now, that would be unfair. Brittany?" "Mr. Schue, are they your kids?" Jesse and Mr. Schue kinda just turned to face each other. I could help but giggle. They didn't say anything.

Then Rachel speaks up, "I don't understand why are you doing this?" "Because when you love something, you got to go for it. You would never be with me completely if I were on the opposing team. And I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline for you," Jesse explains. If that doesn't show how much Jesse cares about her then I don't know what I will. "Alright guys, we have got a lot of work to do. Jesse, Amelia, great to have you here. Welcome Aboard," Mr. Schue says beginning to talk.

By the end of glee, I was ready to go home, but I had Cheerios practice. Cheerios practice wasn't directly after school, it was an hour after school. Santana, Brittany, and I walk to into the gym and start stretching while we wait for Coach Sylvester. When she entered, she entered with Kurt and Mercedes in cheerios uniforms. "Meet our new star performers, Kurt Hummel and Mercedes. We're learning a new routine which will be performed at the pep assembly on Friday. Now let's go." With that everybody got in front of her waiting to be positioned.

When Cheerios were over it was now 6:30 roughly, and I could not wait to go home. I met with Jesse in the choir room, and we left to go home. "When did Rachel leave?" I asked. "I dropped her off at her house around 6, her dads wanted her home," He explained. We arrived home, ate dinner, then I jumped into the shower. I did my homework after that and then went to bed.

Friday came faster than I thought it would. And it was a busy day, we had the pep assembly today, and we would be doing a complete run-through of a new song in glee. When it was time for the pep assembly, the cheerios meet in the locker room, when the majority of the student body was in the gym, the floor cheerios got into position for the start of the routine. Kurt and Mercedes would be hidden till the pep assembly starts. Coach Sylvester gave us the signal, started and the music and off we went.

When it was all done and over with, I watched as Mr. Schue walked up to Coach Sylvester, they started talking and then Kurt and Mercedes joined their conversation. Everybody cleared out of the gym shortly after that, and we all went back to class. Pretty soon, School was over and Jesse and I meet up at my locker then went to Rachel's. When we got there, Finn was talking to Rachel. I held Jesse back from walking closer to them. I wanted to listen to what they were saying. "The only reason you were even open to dating Jesse was because I was such an ass. Mr. Tough Guy and all that. I really liked you, and I could have had you, but I blew it?" Finn told her. I don't know if Rachel said anything after that but Jesse went right to her side and his arm around her shoulder. "Okay, Finn, I knew we have a big showdown coming, so let's just decide on the arena. Sing-off, the parking lot, 5:00. Be there." Jesse stated. "Jesse that's how things work at this school," I said standing next to him.

"No. Welcome to New Directions. Frankly, I need you. I'm tired of carrying the male vocals all by myself. I'll do my best to stay away from your girl." Finn told him. "I appreciate that she's a keeper," Jesse stated. "Walk with me to the auditorium, I put together a new Madonna number, I'll talk you through it on the way," "Sweet," With that the two boys walked to the auditorium, Rachel and I following behind them.

Turns out, Finn gave Jesse one of his solos in 'Like A Prayer'. Before we left to go home, all of us changed into clothes that were red and white. We ran through the number, touch-up on some of the choreography, I helped out that. Then we went home, Jesse dropped Rachel off at her house, then we went to ours. The past two weeks have been interesting but fun. It was great to have my brother at the same school as me, it great to see happy he was with Rachel, it was great to spend more time with friends while also making more.

A/N: Feedback is always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13: Home Part One

A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt and uncle.

Monday, I was called into Coach Sylvester's office, when I got there, Kurt and Mercedes were there as well. We sat down in the Cheerio folding chairs in front of her desk. "Ladies, what we have here is a grade-A dilemma. Mercedes, your vocal cords have had more fantastic runs than a Kenyan track team but that look will simply not do. At first I thought it was a s subtle homage to yours truly, but now I fear it's some sort of ironic comment," Sue stated. "Ms. Sylvester, I'm just not comfortable in those Cheerios skirts. They don't fit me right," Mercedes told her. "Mercedes, you should feel embarrassed about your body," Kurt told her. "Embarrassed? No, no. I'm worried about showing too much skin and starting a sex riot," Both her and Kurt had started laughing at her comment. "How do you two not have a show on Bravo? Here's the skinny. Splits magazine, after much campaigning by one Sue Sylvester has name me cheerleading coach of the last 2,000 years. In seven days a reporter Tracy Pendergrass will arrive on campus and my new star singer will have lost 10 pounds and be in a gender- appropriate cheerleading uniform or she is off the team," Sue told her. If this was about Mercedes weight, why was Kurt and I here then? "Ten pound? Are you serious?" Kurt asked her. "You could lose a few too, kiddo. You got hips like a pear," Sue said to him. "Amelia," She said turning her attention to me, "Yes Coach Sue," I answered. "You will also be showcased in this performance, your abilities as a cheerleader, gymnast and dancer are great contribution to this squad, so don't mess up," She told me.

I was shocked, I didn't think that I would be showcased in a routine, even some of the seniors have yet to be showcased from what I know. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to put in a call to the Ohio secretary of state notifying them I will no longer be carrying photo I.D. You know why? People should know who I am," With that we were dismissed. I left to get to class, I handed my teacher my pass and took my seat. I didn't say anything to any of the other cheerios, I didn't want them to know just yet, Coach Sue will tell them. By lunch, every glee member was in the choir, we just went through song choices and possible leads.

When we met up at the end of the day, we did the same thing, I don't think Mr. Schue has an assignment for us this week. Glee club was close to ending for the day when Mr. Schue stood in the center of the room. "Um, all right, I have one final announcement before we all leave. We can't use the auditorium for the next week," He stated. "But that's garbage," "How are we supposed to practice for regionals without the auditorium?" "The Cheerios need it to practice in. There's nothing I can do." "I recommend a sit in," Rachel announced. "I recommend we torch the place," Puck stated. "No. Look, we've all faced adversity before and come out stronger on the other end. I'm gonna check out a few off-site locations for use just for the week. I'll promise I'll find us a new home." Mr. Schue stated. I watched as Jesse walked Rachel to her locker, then I headed to mine.

I had to grab a few things before Cheerios practice. When I got there Coach Sylvester was right behind me and as soon as I sat down to stretch she started talking. We ran through the routine we were gonna use for Friday, and it went really well. When I got home, I changed quickly then head to my gymnastics practice, that practice was an hour and a half long.

When I got home, Aunt Vanessa already had dinner ready to go. We sat down and made small talk. After that I took a shower then did my homework.

~Next Morning (Tuesday)

The day seemed to go by so slowly, and eventually it was lunch time. I was standing in line next to Santana and Brittany. They were holding their Cheerios thermos in their Mercedes and Kurt approached us. "Hey guys, can I ask you something? How do you manage to stay so skinny?" Mercedes asked. "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse, made of water, maple syrup for glucose lemon for acid cayenne pepper to irritate the bowels, and a dash of ipecac, a vomiting agent," Santana explains. "Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand," Brittany stated. "That can't be healthy," Mercedes added. "Who cares? You can either feel terrible and look great or get kicked off the team when that reporter gets here," Santana told her. With that Santana and Brittany walked away. "Cedes, don't make that drink, I don't. I stay in shape because of dance and gymnastics, just find something that you like to do that involves exercise," I told her.

By the end of the day, we met in the choir room, and Mr. Schue started talking. "A roller rink?" Tina questioned. "Weren't those outlawed in like 1981 for being totally lame?" Santana said sassily. "Come one guys. Where's your sense of adventure? The space is great ad April is giving it to us to practice in for free," He explained. "Mr. Schue? If I may? The New Directions is clearly a club with a dearth of direction. Rachel and Jesse refuse to accept that all of us would rather die before we allow them to become the next Beyonce and Jay-Z and Finn's mother's romance with my father is sending him into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair. What we all need now is to explore the idea of a sense of place and how if we that place within we will get that happy ending. Brad, B-Flat," Kurt said. He started, I had no idea what this song was. "Rae, what song is this?" I asked her. "A House Is Not A Home by Dionne Warwick," She answered. Leave it to Rachel to know almost every song that has ever existed.

After that Mr. Schue gave everybody who drive the address of roller rink so that they could drive everyone who couldn't drive there. We didn't go there today, but we would tomorrow. Jesse dropped Rachel off at her house after Glee, I went to Cheerios practice, then I had dance practice after Cheerios practice.

One of my friends from dance, he was also usually my duet partners, his family picked me up on dance days. His name was Jeff, he was tall and blonde, he went to private school, but he is really cool. Dance practice went by quicker that i thought it would. Uncle Daniel was waiting outside for me when it was done. We arrived home, ate dinner, then I took a shower. I was getting ready to do homework when Jesse and I were called downstairs.

"Something going on?" Jesse asked as he entered the living room. "Your parents have sent some money for you guys to decorate your rooms. That includes painting, new beds, new dressers, etc.," AUnt Vanessa stated. "Really?" I asked. Uncle Daniel nodded his head. After that we were told to go back upstairs. I quickly did my homework and starting looking at bedroom ideas for my room. Quickly I found the color I wanted to paint my room, then the rest just followed. I would tell Uncle Daniel and Aunt Vanessa about it tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14: Home Part One

A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt and her uncle.

When I woke up the next morning, I quickly changed into my Cheerios uniform. I rushed downstairs, and Aunt Vanessa quickly did my hair. "Aunt Vanessa, I know what I want to do with my room," I told her. "And what would that be?" She asked. "I want to paint my room a tiffany blue, then have the other colors be black, white, and silver," I explained. "Sounds good, we'll go to the store and check this out online then get your get your room put together," She stated. Soon after that Jesse emerged from his room, all ready for school. He grabbed a granola bar and we left.

Once we arrived at the school, I head to the gym for the quick morning run through of the routine for the reporter. After that I went with Santana and Brittany to our lockers then we went our separate ways. By the time lunch came around, I found myself sitting with Artie, Tina, and Mercedes waiting for everybody else to show up. Tina was opening up a peppermint patty when she asked Mercedes a question. "Do you want half of my peppermint patty?" "No, I don't put junk in my body," Mercedes told him. "Why are you doing this? We like you no matter how you look," Artie told her worried. "And those shake diets are really unhealthy," Tina stated. "They also don't really work," I told her. "As soon as you go off them, you gain the weight you lost," Artie finished. "You know what? I don't want to hear it! You have no idea how much I'm sacrificing to be a Cheerio, to look fantastic, to finally fit in at this school," She snapped. "You're sacrificing your health, Mercedes. I have already seen one person I care about go through something similar and they barely made it out alive. All that you are doing is destroying yourself inside out," I say with my voice slightly raising after every word.

"I don't care, Amelia, you don't know what I am going through, so just shut it," She yelled at me. "We were just trying to look out for you," Tina said. "We just want you to be healthy," Artie piped in. "Stop getting all up in my face, telling me what I can and cannot do. And I am really hungry, so stop trying to get me to eat you!" Oh dear, she's lost it. "Hold up, did she just say she wanted to us?" Artie asked. With that Mercedes got up from the table and walked away. She stopped walking when Jesse and Rachel were walking past her, and then she fainted. I quickly went to tell one of the lunch ladies, they called the nurse's office and she came to get Mercedes. I watched Quinn followed her to her office. I wonder if she was going to Mercedes.

By the time glee club came around Mercedes was looking a lot better, and she seemed a lot happier. Everybody was on their way outside to head to the roller rink. Jesse was driving me, Rachel. Kurt was driving Mercedes and Tina. Quinn was driving Santana and Brittany. Mike was driving Matt and Artie. Puck was driving Finn. When we got there, Mr. Schue told us to get a pair of skates. It was then and there that I knew that I was screwed. I had never been roller skating before. I was the last one to get my skates and the last one to put them on. I kinda just sat there watching everybody skate. Mike fell down a few times, Rachel had skated in between Jesse's legs. Then Finn started to skate to the side and then off of the skating floor.

"Why aren't you out there with us?" He asked sitting down next to me. "I don't know how to skate," I mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear me. "It's easy, come one. I'll teach you," He said. "Only if I can teach you how to dance," I replied. "Deal," He said with a smile. He helped me get up and find my balance. We were moving slowly, inching towards the rink. I was just hoping that I wouldn't fall. Eventually, we were on the skating floor and he was slowly guiding me. "See, you're a natural at this," He spoke. "I'm only standing because I have a moving post keeping me upright," I joked. Slowly we started skating faster, and I was getting the hang of it. I saw Rachel and Jesse watching us out of the corner of my eye.

"Hey Finn, why are you so nice me? All I have ever done to you is yell at you," I ask. "You helped us when you didn't have to, and everybody should welcome in glee," He explained. "Jesse doesn't feel welcomed, mostly because you're the leader and you won't properly welcome him," I stated. "I don't mean to do it, I just see what's you great about him, and what Rachel sees in him," "Jesse is great, but you have to know on a person to see it. Rachel likes him because they share a common dream and have a lot of common interest. Both of them are stars, stars that are too big for this town, hell even this state. Jesse makes Rachel feel so special and gives her a boost of confidence," I explain. "Oh…," "Finn look you are a great person and a great guy but sometimes things don't work out, whether it is because of how different the people are, or because of timing," "Thanks," "I should be the one thanking you, I haven't fallen on my ass yet," He laughed.

About half an hour before glee would be over, we went back to the school. Mr. Schue gave us a debrief and we were on our way. Cheerios practice went by fast, we were just going through the routine, perfecting it and making corrections when needed. After that, Jesse was outside waiting for me. "So what was going between you and Finn at the roller rink?" He asked while I slid into the passenger seat. "Nothing, he just taught me how to skate," I stated. "Didn't look that way little sister, you couldn't stop smiling and it looked like there was a bunch of laughter," "We told each other a few jokes that its," I said. "Sure," He questioned. The rest of the ride home was silent except for the radio and Jesse singing along. Aunt Vanessa had dinner ready by the time we got home. After that, I took a quick shower and then sat down on the couch next to her. Her laptop was placed on her lap and some shopping sites were open. "Ready to do this?" She asked. I nodded in response. After about an hour, we had found what I wanted for my room.

We had found some black shelves, some black and silver stars to put on the wall, a dark wood nightstand, and a new bed frame for me. My dresser was already white, and most of my decoration in my room could be used. We would get the paint tomorrow and paint it this weekend, along with Jesse's room. That boy wanted his room dark gray.

Soon enough, it was the day that the reporter was supposed to be here. I was kinda nervous, I mean, I have danced on national dance competition stages, in front of talent scouts but never in front of someone was going to write about the performance. It was about 20 minutes before school started, I was standing at Santana's locker with her and Brittany when Mercedes approached us. "Can I ask you guys something?" "What?" Santana asked. "I wanna change the routine, and would you guys be able to help me?" "Are you insane Coach Sue will kill you," "I know, but I need to do this," "I'll help Mercedes," "Thanks, Amelia," "I will too. Come on, San, let's help her," Brittany said. "Fine," Santana agreed.

Santana sent out a text to all the Cheerios saying to meet in the gym before lunch. Mercedes would still be singing, I just won't be showcased as a cheerleader. I was happy that Mercedes was going to do something that would impact a lot of students and herself.

By the time the assembly came around, every Cheerio agreed to change the number except for Kurt. Once all the student were in the gym, we took our place in the middle of the gym. There was mic stand set up for Mercedes.

"Hey guys, I'm Mercedes Jones. So most of you know Cheerios is about perfection and winning, looking hot and being popular. Well, I think that it should be about something different." She started. "How many of you at this school feel fat?" We were all facing away from Mercedes, but I wish I could Jesse, he always gave reassurance about the things that I do. "How many of you feel like maybe you're not worth very much? Or you're ugly, or you have too many pimples and not enough friends? Well, I felt all of those things about myself at one time or another. Hell, I felt most of those things about myself today. And that just ain't right, and we've got something to say about it. And if you like what we have to say, come down here and sing it with us," She finished.

After that, the music started. Mercedes was sounding amazing. All of us Cheerios started in with backing her up and we turned to face the reporter. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kurt didn't turn around with us. It was amazing to watch people join us. Quinn was the first one to join, and then everybody followed her. Glee club was the entire front row and eventually, Kurt turned around. Mr. Schue looked so proud of her. When it was all over, the entire school was clapping. Kurt and Mercedes made up, it was all well. After that school was over and everybody went home.

The next day went really well, we had glee club after school. April Rhodes came to talk to us earlier and asked for our help. We would help her to do a number. It would be a surprise to Mr. Schue, but it was going to be fun. April was an amazing singer, it was amazing to perform with her.

We were standing in the back left corner of the stage, all clad in black. It was fun yet peaceful. We were in two rows. Girls in the front and boys in the back, Artie on the side. The girls left to right were me, Rachel, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Tina, and Santana. The boys from left to right were Artie, Mike, Jesse, Finn, Kurt, Puck, and then Matt. When the number was over, we all said goodbye to April and then left to home.

We ended up painting our rooms very quickly. But we couldn't sleep in them till the paint fumes were gone. I looked at Jesse, and then said, "Movie night sleepover in the basement," "of course,"


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Reputation Part One

A/N: I do not own anything beside Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.

When school was back on Monday, I was ready for it. I was just waiting for Jesse so we could leave. We were picking up Rachel today because her dads were away. When Jesse was finally ready then we left. I was sitting up front until we pulled into Rachel's driveway, then I got out and went to the backseat. "Amelia, you didn't have to move," Rachel said. "I know, but I wanted to," I told her. "Thank you," "You're welcome," I told her.

We were gonna meet with some of the glee kids in the choir room before school starts. I quickly went to my locker, Jesse and Rachel went to theirs. We meet up near the choir room, then entered together. We found everybody laughing at something on being played on a laptop. "What's so funny?" Finn asked as he entered through the other door. "You aren't watching the video of me falling off the stage at my first Tiny Tots beauty pageant?" Rachel asked. "I've got to see that video now," I commented. "That was Carrot-Top funny compared to this comedic tour de force," Kurt said, while we all took a seat behind them. "That's Olivia Newton-John's Physical. It was pretty groundbreaking subject matter at the time considering its depiction of fluid sexuality," Jesse explained. "Oh wow, Jesse, you know big words," I joked. He shoved me lightly. Then Mercedes laughs, "Oh my G" "wait, wait. That's not Olivia Newton-John. That's Sue Sylvester," Finn stated. I suddenly joined them to look at what my cheerleading coach is doing. Once I saw it I could not stop laughing.

"Where did you get this?" Finn asked. "I can tell you that I certainly did not steal it from her locked file cabinet yesterday when she sent me back to her office to get her hormone replacement injection during Cheerios practice," Kurt said. "That's where you went?" I asked dumbly. "Wait did she just do the Cabbage Patch?" Artie asked. "I'm posting this on Youtube" Finn stated. "No, no, wait, wait. Do you think that's a good idea? She might kill us," Rachel stated. "Oh let her get a taste of some of the humiliation she put us through," Mercedes said. "I'm with Finn. You guys need to stop being such asses and start being badasses," Jesse stated. Finn gave Jesse a look approval and then grabbed the laptop from the stool in front of all of us.

"Ten bucks it goes viral by lunch," Finn announced. With that he posted the video, we all then left to go to class. I was waiting anxiously to see what would happen with the video. When lunch came around, we were all called into the choir room by Mr. Schue. He went off on us about this glist thing. I wasn't really listening until he started raising his voice. "This is serious. Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club," Mr. Schue stated. "Why are we playing this game? We all know it was Puck," Santana stated. "Back off. I didn't do squat," Puck stated. "Then why is your girlfriend first on the Glist?" Tina asked. "And why I am last? Aside from the fact that I refused to put out for you," Rachel asked. "Okay, enough! No one is accusing anyone of anything." Mr. Schue spoke. Then he turned to Puck. "Puck seriously did you do it?" He asked. "I said no. I'm a delinquent, sure. I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know. I own that, but I'm not a liar," He states.

"Alright, here's the important point. Between this and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on Youtube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation," Mr. Schue announces. "Why is that a bad thing?" Artie asks. "Maybe if we seem more dangerous, people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet," Artie finishes. "Look, things are hard right now, I get it. You're under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up. I know that winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity that a lot of you thought it would, but becoming what you despise is not the answer," Mr. Schue says while passing out sheet music. "Man this song is wack," Mercedes stated. "No, it's not," Mr. Schue backfires. "It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that because of time or some bad press, has become a joke. And like you guys it's time to start rehabilitating its bad reputation. The assignment for the week is for all of you to find songs like this, mine them for what works and make them great again and then hopefully, you can apply this musical lesson to your own lives," Mr. Schue finishes. "This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking," Jesse comments. Everybody started laughing at it. "You wanna bet?" Mr. Schue asks right before the band starts playing the music. "Oh no, he didn't" Artie pipes in.

Mr. Schue starts singing/rapping Ice Ice Baby by Vanilla Ice. We watch him as he starts rapping and singing. He then starts dancing, Puck and Mike join him. Then he moves to be in front of Tina, Brittany. Mike and Puck join their little group and the four of them end up doing the same dance move. Once they have that down, he moves on to Rachel and Jesse and grabs their hands. Finn and Santana end up going to the floor to dance with them. Jesse and Santana are the first to pick up on the dance move, Rachel following them, then lastly Finn. moves on to the last of us, it ends up being Matt, Mercedes, Kurt, Quinn, and I. He shows us the move. I was the first to get it down, followed by Matt, then Quinn, then Kurt, after him it was Mercedes. All the groups one by one showed off their moves. When the song was done, I felt bad because I realized that Artie wasn't apart of it.

Mr. Schue went to the top of the seats and had his hands up. "This song is officially paroled! Right, Jesse?" He asked. Jess put his hands up in defeat and smiled. A true Jesse St. James smile. "Jesse could've done it better, but you did it really good," Rachel stated. With that, we all moved on to our class.

During my next class, I was thinking of possible songs I could do for glee that have a bad reputation. I knew that if I couldn't think one, Jesse or Rachel might be able to help me. I never realized how hard it actually was, I mean I'm not that verse in music, my taste is similar to Jesse's minus the broadway, show tunes, and top 40 hits of today. Glee club met again after school, I was the first one there because my last class was just down the hall. I saw that Mr. Schue still had the Glist sitting on the piano. I never got to see it earlier, so I finally took the chance to look at it. Quinn was at the top with 45 points, then followed by Santana with 43 points. Puck was third at 38 points, Brittany was fourth at 35 points. I was shocked when I got to fifth, it was me with 32 points. Jesse was sixth at 29 points, Finn was in seventh with 19 points, Mike was eighth with 11 points, Matt was ninth with 5 points, and then it skipped everybody else. Rachel was at the bottom with -5 points. I set the Glist back down and took a seat while I waited for everybody else to join.

We didn't do much, most of us were planning or discussing what numbers to do. Rachel was talking to Artie while Jesse was looking at sheet music. When glee club was over, I went to Cheerios practice. Santana and Brittany walked with me. "Congrats shorty, on the making the top five on the glist," Santana said. "I wish I was higher," Brittany stated. Practice went on with a problem. Once it was over, I saw Jesse outside waiting for me. "I can't believe you were higher than me on the Glist," "Trust me, I don't believe it either," I told him. "Rachel's not happy about her spot," "I wouldn't be either, she got a negative five," "She has me helping her with her number, it's gonna be a music video type thing, she got Artie and AV club to help her," He explained. "What are you gonna do for your number Jess?" I asked. "No idea, might not do one since I am helping Rachel with hers," "I wanna do one, but I have no idea what to do," I told him. "Don't worry, I'll help," "Thanks, Jess,"

When we got home, I asked Aunt Vanessa when my next dance session with Jeff would be. "Uh, we need to talk to Ms. Addi about that and then his family to see when you guys can practice since Mondays are no longer good because of glee and Cheerios," "Could we maybe have him over on Saturday so we can practice in the basement?" I asked. "Shouldn't be a problem," "Thanks Aunt Vanessa," I entered my room and found Jesse laying on my bed with his laptop on his lap. "I may have done a little research while you were talking with Aunt Vanessa, and I may have found a song that you could do," He said. "What is it," "It is a pop song, a very bad one at that but you could dance to it," He explained. "You had me at dance," "It's called Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd, come check it out," We watched the video and it was definitely something I could dance to while singing it. I had my number after that, I changed into dance clothes and went down to the basement. We had music/dance room, instruments lined one wall, while a giant mirror was on the other wall. It had hardwood floors that were great for dancing on. Jesse followed me downstairs and had the music going for me to come up with the dance first. Once I had rough idea of what I wanted, I began singing along with the song. It would take about one day till it was ready, but it was going to fun to do this. Glee club has never heard me sing before.

The next day I didn't say anything about my plans except for when I told Mr. Schue. I had Jesse get sheet music for the song to give to the band. The rest of the day went by fairly simple, Jesse and Rachel were making plans for the video things. I kept running through the lyrics in my head to make sure I could remember them. Cheerios practice was a breeze. Jesse took me home, grabbed a change of clothes then went to Rachel's. I went down to the basement and started practicing. Once I had it the entire thing down I knew I was ready for tomorrow, except for the fact that I didn't want to wear my cheerios uniform while performing. Time to dig through my closet. I knew already that I wasn't gonna wear it all day at school but just for glee, and my hair was gonna down. Once my outfit was all planned out, I put it in my Cheerios bag then ate dinner. I took a shower before I went to bed, then I was fast asleep.

A/N: Don't forget to review, let me know what I can improve on and what you liked. If you also have any idea that you think I might like for this story message me. Bai!


	16. Chapter 16: Bad Reputation Part Two

A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle. Enjoy the early update, I should hopefully update again on Friday.

Chapter Sixteen: Bad Reputation Part Two

Wednesday mornings are my favorite, we get to sleep in an extra hour because teachers meet before school starts. Jesse enjoys them now, he didn't while he went to Carmel. VA used to practice every Wednesday morning while Shelby was speaking to the other teachers.

Once Jesse and I were ready, we left to go to school. We didn't need to pick up Rachel today so that just made the trip shorter. When we arrived, I got a text from Finn saying that Mr. Schue wants to talk to me. I text a quick reply, then headed to the choir room. was there waiting for me. "What did you need?" I asked him. "Come sit down in my office," He said then we went to his office. I took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. "I don't want to do this as much as you don't want to be questioned, do you have any idea of who made the glist?" asked. "My guess would be someone at the top, they would have the most to gain from it," I told him. He stood there thinking for a while before he let me go to my class.

When I got to my locker, Brittany and Santana were there waiting for me. "About time shorty, where have you been?" Santana asked. "Mr. Schue wanted to talk to me about the glist," I told her. "Who do you think did it?" "You can hate me all you want after I say this but either you or Quinn. You two were at the very top, you guys have the most to gain from it," I told her. "It wasn't me, so just leaves Q," Santana spoke. All three of us walked to our classes, we still had a few minutes before the bell rang. We walked around the school, scaring the freshmen and every non-cheerio or jock that looked at us. Don't get me wrong I like being a Cheerio and having Santana and Brittany as my friends but it feels wrong scaring other students just because I can.

The five minutes bell rang as soon we got close to my first-period classroom, I said goodbye to the girls and entered the room. The day dragged on, and soon enough it was fourth-period which means lunchtime and glee club. Every glee kid has glee for fourth-period, we all eat lunch together on most days, and then we head back to class and work on assignments. I was gonna do my number today during fourth-period. After I ate lunch, I went to my locker to get my change of clothes. I quickly changed and brushed out my hair trying to get the ridiculous wave/bump thing from my ponytail to go away. It's a good thing my hair naturally has waves so it blended right in. Once I was ready, I went back to the choir room. Mr. Schue was there, "Your big glee club debut, I know that none of us have ever actually heard you sing before so good luck, He said. "I'm kinda nervous, but I just need to think of this like a dance recital or competition," I told him.

Slowly one by one, everybody arrived back in the choir room, Jesse sat down beside me and Rachel was on the other side of him. Nobody noticed that I changed out of my Cheerios uniform, wow. Mr. Schue stood in the middle of the room, waiting for everybody to take a seat. "We have somebody doing their big glee club debut, give it up for Amelia," He said before taking a seat. "Jesse actually helped me find the song, but anyways, I'm singing Swagger Jagger by Cher Lloyd.

The band started playing the music, and I was more nervous than before. I think Jesse noticed because he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Swagger Jagger, swagger jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money

Get your game on

Get your game on

Get your, get your game on"

This was the part that I started to dance at.

"You can't stop looking at me

Staring at me, be what I be

You can't stop looking at me

So get up out my face

You can't stop clicking at me

Writing 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me

I can't stop that's why they gon' be

My swagger's in check

Get on the floor

Get get get on the floor

My swagger's on check

Get on the floor

Get get get on the floor

I got it in check

You, you can't stop shouting at me

Calling at me, be what I be

You can't stop looking at me

So get up out my way

You, you can't stop youtubing me

On repeat, running this beat

You can't stop this... on me

I'm laughing all the way

Get on the floor

Get get get on the floor

Get get get on the floor

Get get get on the floor

I got it in check

Swagger Jagger

Swagger Jagger

You should get some of your own

Count that money

Get your game on

You're a hater

Just let it go"

With that I was done, everybody looked a little bit shocked but hey I finally sang in front of people that wasn't Jeff or my family. "I don't think any of us thought that you could sing that good," Kurt said. "That was really good Amelia," Rachel told me. "About time you shared your voice people besides me," Jesse stated with a little smile on his face.

School went by so fast for the rest of the week, turns out Kurt admitted to posting the video of Coach Sue on youtube and she thanked him. Weird. But now it is Friday, everybody is meeting in the choir room after lunch, Mr. Schue wants to talk to us and Rachel has her bad reputation project to show us.

Mr. Schue was currently setting up a screen for Rachel's video, we had someone from the AV club in here with us so the video could be played properly. "Alright, guys listen up. Another week has almost passed. If a list goes up again later today, this issue is out of my hands and it becomes Principal Figgins' jurisdiction," Mr. Schue announced. "Seriously, Mr. Schue, whoever made that list is not gonna come forward. We might as well just bend over and take whatever's coming," Finn stated. Mr. Schue looked around the room for a moment, taking in what Finn said before he spoke again. "Fine. Okay. Well, then, uh, let's get to it. Rachel, how about you show us your bad reputation project?"

Rachel got up with a smile on her face as she walked to the front of the screen. "I'd like to say a few words first. Though I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own I do realize that some of you are not well-versed in the complex vocabulary of the filmic arts. I expect that this video will go over some of the heads of our less-cultured teammates. So let me just say I hope you enjoy my bad reputation. Lights, okay go." She said right before she sat back down.

Jesse looked pleased and the video was just starting. He must have a good feeling about this. The video started with a screen of Santana and Brittany being angels while harmonizing. The screen then changed to Rachel singing while going through the halls that were covered with fog. The video changed once again to show… Puck! I thought that Jesse helped her with this, not him. I turned to look at Rachel and Jesse. Rachel looked happy while Jesse was confused. He then looked at Puck, but then he turned his attention back to the screen. I turned my attention to Puck and then saw that Finn looked confused as well. What the hell was going on. Once Rachel was done with the chorus, it scene changed again. This time it showed my uncle red Chevy and Jesse was now singing. Rachel ran out from wherever and right into his arms. Weird Mr. Sandy Rierson was playing her dad for the video, it was creepy. Then suddenly Jesse changed into Finn, oh dear. Jesse was not going to be happy about this. I turned to look at Jesse, he looked at Rachel, he looks mad. He removed his arm from behind her and she didn't even notice. I put my hand on his shoulder, signaling for him to wait till it was over, so she could explain. Now Jesse, Finn, and Puck all looked mad or upset, this definitely was not going to end well. The scene changed again, now it was switching between all three boys while they sang the same part. It ended with Santana and Brittany as angels moving to show Rachel as an angel who smiled at the very end.

Rachel, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were the only ones clapping as it ended. Rachel got up and stood in front of the screen once more. "Well, why don't we just, um, take a moment to really absorb what we've just watched," She stated. "This is garbage!" Finn said obviously angered. "Finn!" Mr. Schue said. "No, he's right. First of all, I need to trust my instincts more because I had a feeling when we were shooting that, that it was not gonna be good," Puck announced. "Why didn't you tell me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out. Being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend, it's mortifying," Jesse told her. "It was an artistic statement," Rachel began but never finished. "No, it wasn't. It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like some kind of outcast and be seen as some hot, slutty girl singer!" Finn explained while voicing his opinion. He got up and walked right up to Rachel. "How could do this to me, to all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important than your relationships?" Finn asked. With that he walked away, then Jesse got up and stormed away. I followed suit to comfort my brother and to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I heard Rachel call out for him but he just kept walking.

He went to his locker and started banging his fist against it. "Jess?" I asked not exactly knowing what to do. "Do you think I was a bad boyfriend because honestly, I have no idea what I did to deserve this," He said while turning to face me then sliding down against his locker to the floor. I sat down next to him. "I'm not gonna defend her. What she did was unreasonable and stupid. I say give it a few days or a few hours since we have glee after school, but right now you need to calm down before you do something stupid and get yourself in trouble or hurt," I tell him. "When did my little sister start giving out good advice?" He asked with a hint of playful in his voice. I wrapped my arms around my brother and then hugged me back. We both released each other and sat there. Silence, it was calming and not awkward. We sat there until the bell rang signaling to go to fifth-period. I departed from my brother and left to go to my class. I had no idea what was gonna happen at glee today, and I was kinda scared. Jesse has never really been the one to fall for a girl so for him to fall for Rachel, transfer schools to be with her and then have this happen. It's gonna have a big effect on him. When the final bell rang, I headed to Jesse's locker but didn't find him, so I headed to Rachel's. There he was, he was talking to her. I got as close as I could but not close enough to interrupt their conversation.

"As the guy who gave up everything to be your one and only I just can't see past this. I should have been enough for you, Rachel," He told, raising his voice towards the end. "I knew you'd break my heart," Rachel stated. "Well, that's the funny thing about reputations, everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker but the fact of the matter is you broke mine first. Do me a favor, if we end up next to each other on the bar at Ballet Club this week just do arabesques and piqués in silence. Don't talk to me." He said before leaving her. I didn't want to go near Rachel right now because if I did I would probably yell at her. I turned around and took the long way to glee club, stopping at my locker along the way. I just wanted this day to be over with and done. By the time I got to glee club, everybody was there. Rachel was already singing, not a shocker am I right? I didn't enter the room, I stood in the doorway watching. She was singing Total Eclipse of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler. She seemed halfway through the song when I arrived. As the song got close to the end, Jesse started singing with her. They sounded great as always but it was saddening and maddening why they were singing this song. As the song was almost at its end, everybody started to get up and leave. Jesse was the last one to leave besides Rachel.

"Jess, go home, and see if Uncle Daniel or Aunt Vanessa can come get me okay?" I asked. "Fine," he hesitantly agreed. "When I get home, you and I are going to hideout in the basement until Jeff arrives watching whatever you want, got it?" I asked him. He didn't say anything, he kinda just engulfed me in a hug, it was a few seconds later that he spoke. "How did I manage to get the best little sister?" "Our parents decided to do the dance with no pants, and bam I was conceived, that's how," I said trying to make him laugh a little, and it worked just a little bit.

I went to Cheerios practice, then saw Aunt Vanessa's SUV in the parking lot once we were dismissed for the day. "Jesse didn't say anything when he got home, except for asking if I could come get you. What happened today?" She asked. I explained it all to her, the video, and the part of the conversation I overheard. She seemed to understand it all, then concentrated on the road before stating, "I take it the basement will be occupied this weekend until Jeff arrives," "Yep," "How about we run to the store really quick, get Jesse's favorite ice cream and candy, then rent a comedy that we don't already own and have a family movie night before you guys take over the basement," "I'll text Jesse," I told her.

We spent the whole weekend, trying to getting him to feel better. When Jeff was over, he was constantly trying to get Jesse to laugh. One of those attempts involved him almost dropping me, but it certainly did cause Jess to laugh. Those two were friends although Jesse would never admit it. On Sunday, Aunt Vanessa and Jesse left to go check out some colleges, I believe it was UCLA, NYU, & Tisch. They would be gone all week, due to arrive back home later Friday night. It would be a good thing for Jesse to get away while all this happening, he needed a break.


	17. Chapter 17: Laryngitis

A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.

Monday came along and it was back into the old routine for the week, this time I actually had to do my hair myself, it actually ended up looking pretty decent. It took me four attempts to get it right, but oh well. When I was ready, Uncle Daniel drove me to school, it felt like Jesse was back at Carmel, but I knew he wasn't. I entered the school and found Brittany and Santana waiting by my locker. "Come on, Mr. Schue wants to talk to everybody before school starts. We enter the room and everybody is there except Jesse and Puck.

Not a moment later, some dude comes walking into the choir, well it wasn't some dude, it was Puck. He didn't have his mohawk though, it was buzzed, completely gone. Brittany leaned into Santana's side and asked her something but I couldn't hear it. He didn't tell us why it was gone, and we didn't bother to ask questions. Everything was going well until Rachel opened her mouth, "Amelia, where's Jesse?" She asked. Everybody started looking around for said senior. "Yeah, where he?" Artie questioned. "Well, if I am correct, he is in California getting a tour UCLA right now, and then discussing what he needs to do in order to keep his scholarship since he transferred school. Then in about two days, he will be in New York, meeting with people from NYU and Tisch about the same thing," I told them.

School was the same, nothing ever really seemed to change unless it was glee club related. "I am very disappointed in you guys," Mr. Schue stated once glee club started after school. "I can't believe you narked on us," Finn stated while looking at Rachel. "Don't get mad at me for exposing your laziness," She snapped at him, before turning to face the rest of the club. "I'm tired of carrying all of your weight. Regionals are a month away, guys," She finished. "I'm just trying to understand what's going on here." Mr. Schue started. He turned to look at Finn, "Finn, why did you stop singing? He asked. "'Cause you started giving all the male leads to Jesse. Kind of shook my confidence, you know?" Finn explained. "What difference does it make? Everyone knows that my job here is to look hot," Santana states from her seat next to me and Puck. "My baby hormones are making me moody," Quinn says. "There are so many lyrics," Brittany announces.

"Okay, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. A glee club is a myriad of voices coming together as one, alright? This ends now, which is why your assignment for the week is for each of you to come up with a song that best represents how you see yourself where you are in your lives right now, your voice. Then you're going to stand up here and sing your hearts out. All of you," Mr. Schue states. "Solos? In front of everyone?" Kurt asks. "The glee club has lost its voice. It's time for us to get it back," Mr. Schue announces.

I went to Cheerios practice after that, it was the same old, same old, except Kurt wasn't there but oh well. Nothing ever really happens in Cheerios as well. The drama seems to avoid us, probably because everybody knows better than to mess with us. After practice, Uncle Daniel arrived to take me home. Yep, it feels like it did earlier in the year already. Once we arrived home, I got changed and headed to gymnastics practice, because of my school schedule, Cheerios, and now glee, all my dance and gymnastics classes happened once a week with one exception. I only saw Miss Addi, my dance teacher twice a week. Once for my duet lessons with Jeff, then my private lessons, which vary from tap, hip-hop, jazz, and aero. Then during the summer, I take ballet lessons, practicing on my own at home on technique, and doing competitions.

When gymnastics was over, I was picked up once again and then we ate dinner. After I showered, I called Jesse. "Hey Lia, how was school?" He asked once he picked up. "Good, Rachel ratted out some people in glee club but other than that it was normal," "Who did she rat out and why?" "Finn, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck, why, for not singing during warm-ups," I explain. "Huh, what did Schue do about it?" "Lectured, then gave us some assignment, oh speaking of Puck, his mohawk is gone, shaved it off," "Did he really," "Yep, didn't tell anyone why," "Hmm, how was gymnastics?" "Same old, same old, how California?" "Amazing, I love the sun, the atmosphere here is so….different, it amazing," "but it probably just makes the choice harder in the end, doesn't it?" Yes, it does," "How's Aunt Vanessa, she isn't missing Uncle Daniel too much is she?" "She's fine, in the shower in right," "Okay, I miss you, Jess, tell Aunt Vanessa that I love her, I have to go, I have homework to do," "I will. Love you, sis, talk to you later," With that the phone call ended, I grabbed my bookbag, and pulled out my homework. Whoever invented homework can rot in hell.

The next day at school, we all met in the choir room before school started. If I was correct, Rachel was gonna sing today. Still, not a shocker, she sings practically twice every week. Mr. Schue walked into the room from his office, he clapped a few times before he started speaking. "Alright guys, let's get things started," He stated. He looked like he was gonna say something else but then Rachel stood up and took over. "As I was first on the sign up sheet, I'll kick things off," She announced. "Okay," told her before he sat down. "I have chosen Miley Cyrus' 'The Climb' because it is about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds. In my case, the obstacle is you, my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight," she announces. Don't get me wrong, I like spending time with Rachel and hanging out with her and Jesse, but this week she is just being a diva.

She started her song, it was horrible. Her voice just wasn't the same, she was definitely losing her voice. Mr. Schue talked to her and then we all left. I feel bad for Rachel because she is losing her voice, but the silence might be nice for a little while. School passed on like normal, and by the end of the day, Rachel and Finn were waiting for me by my locker. "What do you want Rachel?" I asked her. "I know you may be mad at me for what I did last week, but Jesse isn't answering me and I want someone else with me when Finn takes me to the doctor. If it was you, I figured you could let Jesse know," She answered. "I'll go.. just to make sure no funny business happens, but it is going to have to wait till after Cheerios," I told her. She nodded her head, her and Finn followed me to the gym while I texted my uncle telling him not to come get me.

Cheerios practice was normal as usual. Once it was over, I got in the back of Finn's truck and went with them to Rachel's doctor. The waiting part didn't take so long. Once she was called and changed into a gown, Finn and I were allowed back there with her. The doctor ran a few tests and then went to get the results. Finn sat on one side of Rachel while I sat on the other. She was nervous, that was obvious. "What if he says I'll never sing again. I mean, who am I without my voice? I'm just this spoiled, annoying only child," Rachel states. "Don't say that there's like so many awesome things about you," Finn told her. "Like?" She questions. "Who else do you know besides Jesse and Kurt, that could possibly know every single musical there ever was on Broadway," I told her in a lame attempt to make her feel better. She laughed a little bit, but she was still nervous. "Look, he's not gonna say you'll never sing again," Finn stated right before the doctor entered the room. "Bad news, Rachel. You'll probably never sing away," He told her. "Way to jinx her Finn," I told Finn. She gasps. "I'm kidding. You have severe tonsillitis, which has resulted in an inner ear infection. From the looks of things, it's not the first time. You should have had them out years ago," The doctor told her. "Why should I let you butcher my throat when just resting my voice for a week and chugging down herbal tea will do the same job," She slightly snapped. "This is a very serious infection," He told her, trying to get it through her thick head.

"I think she's worried about the surgery affecting her singing voice," Finn tells the doctor. "At least start by taking the antibiotics, unless you think that they're going to adversely affect your dance moves," Doctor told her. He handed Rachel a prescription, and she took it. The doctor left the room after that. "What do you think I should do?" She asked both of us. "Maybe you should ask your boyfriend. Oh wait, you can't he's not here," Finn pipped in unneeded. "Knock it off Finn, he's in California visiting UCLA," I told him in my you better drop it voice. But he didn't drop it. "Rachel, when are you gonna realize that he's not into you like I am? You think he's gonna stick around if you can't sing? If you're a vocal cripple?" Finn asked her. "Drop it, Finn," I told him. "Look, I know you've always been jealous of Jesse, and even if he and I haven't spoken since the Run, Joey, Run debacle last week, you just have to accept the fact that I care about him deeply, and I know he still feels the same way about me," She told him.

I knew she still cared about him, but now the thing is, is she ready to admit what she did wrong and is he ready to forgive her? After that Rachel changed into her normal clothes, and Finn dropped her off first. When it was just us, I moved up to the front seat. "So uhh.. Where do you live?" He asked unsure of where to go. I gave him the directions to my house. It was a quiet drive until we reached my driveway. "Amelia, I didn't mean to make you upset earlier in the doctor's office, it's just that.." "You technically had her first," I finished for him. "Yeah, I make one mistake and lose her, then he swoops in and takes her," "He may have taken her, but she let him take her, Jesse still cares about her, he is just upset over what happened, he is taking this week to get over the whole thing, he'll be back Monday," I told him. "He is?" "Yeah, he'll probably talk with Rachel, I don't know how things are going to go, though," "Oh," I moved to get out of the car, but he stops me. "I need some more advice from you," He states. "About what?" I asked. "There is this girl, it's not Rachel, but I think I may like her, but I still like Rachel and I have no idea what I should do," "Figure out, which one will hurt less if you don't choose them, which one you know you can still be friends with you don't end up with her," I told him. "Thanks," "Anytime, Finn, thanks for the ride home, see you tomorrow," With that, I left to go inside, I saw Finn's truck leave my driveway and drive away.

The moment I walked inside, Uncle Daniel was waiting for me, "So dear sweet niece, who was that?" He asked. "Just the friend who gave me a ride home, then he asked for advice about a girl problem," I told him, "Suuuurrrreeee, now come on. Dinner is almost ready,"


	18. Chapter 18: Laryngitis

A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James, and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.

The next morning goes, as usual, my hair looks slightly better than what it did yesterday. When I arrive at school I head to my locker, as usual, Santana and Brittany aren't there waiting for me, nobody was. I grabbed what I needed for my first two class periods and then went to the choir room. Even though we got the assignment yesterday, Finn was signed up to sing. Hmm...I wonder what he was singing. I take a seat next to Quinn and Puck. I don't always sit next to Jesse and Rachel, I like to sit by some of the others and get to know them. Once everybody arrived and there was still time, Finn started singing.

"Jessie is a friend, yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine," NO, he was not about to sing this song in front of everybody to Rachel, especially not with Jesse not being here. I watched Rachel, she kinda looked in awe and uncomfortable at the same time. It was a weird combination. Finn then moved to drums, I had no idea that he could play. After he left the drums and walked over to Rachel, and moved around her while singing. She was watching his move. Finn ended up moving full circle because he was now in front the room again. I took a look around the classroom, everybody was into the song, it's like they didn't care that Rachel had a boyfriend. Even Mr. Schue was into the song, some teacher…

Finn finished the song, I put a pissed off look on my face, hoping somebody would notice. Everybody was cheering for him, except me. "Nice work. Now that, that is the kind of soul-exposing song I was talking about. We should all be inspired by Finn's bravery. Good job, buddy," Mr. Schue said. "Are we going to ignore the fact, that he was clearly singing to Rachel, and that Rachel HAS a BOYFRIEND," I asked. Nobody said anything, they all just kinda looked around, avoiding the question. "Uh, Mr. Schue, can I sing my song now?" Puck asked. I didn't notice that Puck signed up to sing today. "Yeah, let's go for it, Puck," Mr. Schue told him.

Puck got up and walked over to the door, he let some kids with instruments into the room. "What are they doing here?" Mercedes asked. "I invited my brothers from the jazz band and their righteous horns to help me out with my song." Puck told her. "Since I shaved my mohawk, I started seeing things differently. Yesterday I joined a black church and I recently downloaded every song. Sammy Davis Jr ever recorded on iTunes. He was a black jew, you know and my inspiration. So without further ado, I give you of Sammy's biggest hits," He announced. Puck started singing, I liked the sound of his voice. He could really sing, how come he was wasn't the male lead before Jesse joined? Puck was even dancing, it was entertaining than Mercedes joined in on the singing. They actually sounded pretty good together.

School passes by fairly quickly, I get a text from Jesse saying that he and Aunt Vanessa miss me and that they will be home soon enough. It put me in a good mood, then I saw Finn. I was still mad at him for singing to Rachel, and the fact that she just sat there and let him sing to her. Finn was at his locker putting things into it when I approached him. "The nerve you have," I say to him. "Uh...oh dear, you're mad," He stated. "Yeah, I'm mad, you sang a song about wanting a certain girl in front of the entire glee club even though said girl has a boyfriend," I tell him with my voice rising. "Look, I just needed to get it out of my system," He said to me. "What about the other girl you were telling me about yesterday, what happened to her?" I ask. "I listened to your advice, well kinda. I can live with her being a friend, but Rachel. She's just something different. A-a good kind of different," he explains. "I'm not happy about what you sang, but don't ever do it again….at least not when Jesse or I are near. Got it?" I state. He nodded his head. "Now come on, let's get to glee," I say.

Finn and I were last the ones to enter the classroom, it was Kurt. "Alright, let's get things started," Mr. Schue begins. Kurt wasn't being normal, and I can't believe that I missed it this morning. He was wearing normal boy clothes, they looked like something Finn would wear. "Mr. Schue? I liked to start us off. I believe that I found a song that finally expresses my true voice," Kurt states. "Okay," That was the only thing that Mr. Schue had to say. Kurt was even talking in a deeper tone than usual. Kurt turned to face the band, "Gentlemen," He stated. They began playing, the song was different, kinda rockish, it definitely wasn't Kurt. I looked around, Finn was into it, Mr. Schue looks confused and disappointed. Kurt sang deeper than he does too, something was wrong, and I have no idea what it was.

Almost everybody was confused as to why Kurt was acting like this, and singing a song like this. He kept on singing well until he stopped singing. We clapped for him but was more of why clap. Kurt walked over to be directly in front of Mr. Schue. I didn't know what expression Mr. Schue had on now, but Kurt noticed it. "Is there something wrong Mr. Schue?" He asked. "I don't really think you got the point of the assignment. This was about finding a song that expresses who you are. That song didn't really sound like you," He states. "Well, I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations," Kurt says. "No, no. This group needs you to be you, Kurt. You can literally do things that no else can," Mr. Schue explains. "I'm not a box, there are more than four sides to me," Kurt tells him. "Don't lose track of who you are just because it might be easier to be somebody else," He tells Kurt. Kurt leaves directly after that but Brittany got up and followed him and spoke to him before he could. "Alright, take five guys," Mr. Schue announces. We ended up not doing anything after that. We just sat around and talked to each other.

Cheerios practice was normal after that, but Kurt wasn't there again. I wonder when he will be here. I went home and ate dinner then did my homework. After all that I called Jesse, we talked for a while but then we both had to go.

Nothing happened on Wednesday, but by Thursday Rachel was a mess. She looked almost like a homeless person. Her hair was a mess, she was carrying around a bowl of cheerios. The cheerios part kinda made me want to laugh. Glee club during lunch that day was interesting. Santana and Mercedes sang a song together. Santana almost attacked Mercedes and I found it to be very funny. Santana was the one to actually attack first, Mr. Schue had to pull them back, she then left the room. I had a feeling that Puck was enjoying the two girls fighting about him.

On Friday, Mercedes quit the Cheerios, something about not being herself. Hopefully, Kurt shows up for practice for the first time this week. He passed me in the hallway, he was holding hands with Brittany, I had a feeling that he wouldn't be at practice. I walked away and went to class, I believe that I passed his dad on my way...weird. After fifth-period, I saw Kurt storm out of the boy's bathroom and into the auditorium. I hope he's okay.

Kurt was back to his normal self by glee club after school. Which was good, we were gonna do a run through of a group number today. Mr. Schue had asked me on Monday if I could help with choreography, which I agreed to do. It was fun, decided where and how people would be dancing, maybe after high school and college I could be a dance teacher, who knows?

The group song was One by U2, Jesse was mad when I told him what he was missing. But I'm just happy that he will be back home tonight. Once everybody was changed into their outfit, and we all matched. Like literally, everybody's shirt was the same, we went to the auditorium. We ran through the number, Finn, and Rachel on lead vocals, the choreography was simple. It had to be simple, we had an odd number of girls and boys this week since Jesse wasn't here. I thought the number turned out really good.

After Glee, I headed straight to Cheerios practice, Kurt was there and it amazing. Coach Sue was a bit meaner today since Mercedes quit and now we had to start a new routine for Nationals, but oh well. This only adds to the number of things that we can do. Uncle Daniel picked me up and it was a silent drive home. We ate dinner and I went upstairs to do my homework. Hours passed and I heard car doors shut outside. I shoved my laptop off my lap and raced downstairs and into the front hallway. Jesse opened the door with a smile on his face. He dropped his bag and I jumped into his arms. This entire week felt weird because I didn't have my partner in crime with me. Jesse may be my brother but he is also one of my best friends. It felt right to have him back home.


	19. Chapter 19: Dream On Part One

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

Jesse ended up sleeping most of Saturday, which was actually surprising. Jesse usually has his day planned out days ahead but I guess three plane rides in one week will do that to a person. I met with Jeff again while Jesse was asleep. We didn't do much, just practiced an old routine. He didn't drop me this time which was great. Jeff never drops me unless its an accident, he knows I will kill him if he purposely drops me. Sunday night, Jesse walked into my room with a serious look on his face.

"Jess, what's going on?" I ask him worried. "This is my last week at McKinley," He states. "What...why?" "I feel like an outsider in glee, and we both know that VA is going to win Regionals with or without me," "It's really your scholarships isn't it?" "...Yeah, I have 50% chance of losing them if we don't win Regionals, and if I'm at least on VA, Shelby said she would secure my scholarships with a letter of recommendation. She's the only one that can write that letter. I need these scholarships, I want to prove to mom and dad that their money gone into my vocal lessons, dance lessons and show choir paid off," He explained. "I get it Jess, but are you going to tell Rachel?" I ask. "I don't know, I still need to speak to her," "Don't wait too long," "Tomorrow, it will be tomorrow," With that, he leaves my room. I had a feeling before all this that he would transfer back, VA was the jackpot when it came to getting scholarships from colleges for the performing arts. I don't blame him for making the choice to go back. Vocal Adrenaline is the best high school show choir in the nation, they have won nationals for the past six years. It's a big deal to be on VA, its taken very seriously. I think Jesse is making the best choice for his future. His name is and probably always will be associated with VA in some form or another until he makes it on Broadway.

Monday arrived sooner than what I wanted. I slipped into my Cheerios uniform and pulled my hair up into the Cheerio signature ponytail. I walked downstairs, Jesse was already down there and eating breakfast. "Your hair is already done, who did it?" Aunt Vanessa asked. I smiled and said "I did" She looked impressed and said "good job," Jesse and I left shortly afterward, the ride to school was silent, he was probably thinking of what to say to Rachel. Hopefully, things would be good between them, they were perfect for each other.

When we arrived at school, I went to my locker, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn was there waiting for me. "Hey, shorty," Santana said. "Why do you call me shorty, I'm not that short?" I ask. "You're shorter than all of us," she stated. I grabbed what I needed and then put all of my things into my first-period class. After that, I followed the three older girls and we just walked around the school. Then Tina and Artie showed up, saying that Mr. Schue wanted everybody in the choir room. We entered the choir room, everybody was here except for Jesse, he must be meeting with a teacher. "Okay, guys, listen up. This is Mr. Ryan. He's a member of the school board and he would like to say a few words. I just want to guys to listen critically and know that what he's saying is just one of many opinions," Mr. Schue states.

"Take out a piece of paper, and on that paper I want you to write down your biggest dream. A dream that means so much you're afraid to admit it even to yourself," Mr. Ryan Bryan explains. I wrote down Julliard, I believe in dreams but I also believe you should set goals within those dreams. I have known since I started dancing that I wanted to do something with dance for my future. Juilliard was my first goal in reaching my dream. I was determined to go there for college when the time comes. When he was done talking, he grabbed Artie's paper and crumpled it up and threw it into the trash can. "Your dream is never going to happen. Ninety-one percent of you will spend your entire lives living in Allen County, Ohio. So unless you wrote down that your dream was to work for a mid-market health insurance provider or find an entry-level job in an elderly-care facility, you're going to be very disappointed," He states. "This is really depressing," Mercedes said softly. All the showbiz kids looked upset, and they should be. "I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams involve showbiz. Well, let me tell you, showbiz dreams are the most unrealistic of them all," Mr. Ryan states. "But that's what I want to do with my life," Tina announces. "Oh, look, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings. I'm trying to spare you disappointment," He explains. "Mr. Ryan, what about those who actually have a chance of making it somewhere?" I questioned. "They are just going to their dreams crushed right in front of them," He answered. "Like you did?" Mr. Ryan didn't say anything, the look on his face did all the talking. "I think we get your point," Mr. Schue stated stepping in. "Aw, well Schuester here's a prime example. He used to have that glimmer of hope in his eyes that I can see right now in all of yours. But he couldn't make it happen for himself so he now has to try and convince you all that it'll happen for you. Guess what. His dream didn't work out and neither will yours," Tina started crying when Mr. Ryan finished his sentence. "Mr. Ryan, are you just still upset that your dream didn't work out either, that you didn't make as you thought you would. That right now, this is not where you wanted to be in life, so you now want to waste your time telling us that because you didn't get anywhere that we won't?" I questioned. Once again Mr. Ryan was shocked into silence by what I asked him.

Mr. Schue stepped in again, "Okay, you're done here," He said while getting up from his seat. "You would be wise to show me some respect," Mr. Ryan countered. "You've said your piece. Now get out," Mr. Schue told him. "Well, Schuester, I should thank you. You and that girl have made my decision about which program to cut a lot easier," Mr. Ryan said while walking away. Everybody was silent, not even wanting to think about losing glee club. Mr. Schue turned to all of us and dismissed us, I went to my first-period class, already wanting this day to be over. By the time lunch came around, Jesse and Rachel were waiting for me by my locker. Looks like the fixed things. Jesse was in his normal school clothes and Rachel was in dance gear, well not like my dance gear, but still dance gear. We were walking to lunch when Jesse asked Rachel a question. "So what is it? Your dream." "I don't know," She stated. "Well, then go inside, find it and ask it what it's gonna take," He told her. I was confused I thought Rachel's dream was to be on Broadway. "Why are you pushing this?" She asked. "Because you're my girlfriend and I want to know all your secrets. When you lie awake at night what's missing?" She paused for a moment. "My mom," she states. "Your mom? You mean like you want to meet her?" Jesse asked. "I just would like to know who she is. I don't really need to meet her or anything but maybe just find out her name or something about her," Rachel explains. It was a sweet moment. "It's silly. It's like it's not like gonna happen or anything," she said. "Why?" I ask. "Just because my dads never told me anything. And I didn't want to ask them anything 'cause I didn't want to hurt their feelings," she explains. "So let's just check it without them knowing. Do you why transferred school here?" Rachel nor I said anything. "To win another National title and make all your dreams come true. If this is one of them, then I'm not gonna stop until it happens," He states. Jesse what are you playing at, you told me that you were transferring back next week. I didn't say any of this out loud, but he sure had some explaining to do once we were alone.

Lunch was normal, everybody saw that Jesse was back, they asked him a few questions and he answered. Finn kept giving Rachel heart eyes, Tina and Artie were nowhere to be found though. Once lunch was over, Rachel went to the bathroom to change back into her normal clothes. While she was changing, I pulled Jesse away from the door, so that there would be no chance of her overhearing. "Jess, why did you lie earlier?" I ask. "When I was seeing what I needed to do to keep my scholarships, they said that being on VA was the best chance that I had. Shelby called me shortly after that and offered me my spot back, no questions asked by the team next week on one condition. Now, you can't anybody this, not even Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel know okay," He stated. I nodded my head. "Shelby is Rachel's mom," Thinking about it now, they do have an uncanny resemblance to each other. "Why can't she talk to Rachel's dads or Rachel?" "She signed a contract, she can't talk to Rachel till she turns 18, and her dads won't answer her calls," He explained. Before anything else was said Rachel emerged from the bathroom looking like she did earlier this morning. Jesse walked Rachel to class while I went to my class. This was a big secret to keep from everybody. If our aunt and uncle find out that Shelby is using Jesse, she could be in a lot of trouble.

My thoughts were disrupted by my phone getting a text, it was from Jesse.

From Jesse: Rachel has to come to Shelby in order for her contract not to be breached. That's why she wants me to get her talking about her mother.

I didn't send anything back, I was never good at keeping secrets away from my friends, mostly because I tell Jeff everything. I have a feeling that I will be avoiding them a bunch this week, just to make sure that I won't say anything.

I was silent in glee club, I made sure to sit near people that I wasn't close with, that being said, I sat next to Mike and Matt. I never talked with them but they were on the football team and both were good dancers so I think we will get along. School passed on boringly, cheerios was normal and Jesse drove me home afterward.


	20. Chapter 20: Dream On Part Two

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

Tuesday went on like usual, glee club time was spent rehearsing, and learning music. It was after school and after cheerios practice that was different. Rachel and Jesse had asked me to help dig through Rachel's baby things to see if there was any evidence about who could be her mom. I agreed but only after Jesse gave me a look desperation. I didn't want to help him in this situation but if I help it may turn out better.

When we arrived at Rachel's house, I went down to the basement with Rachel, Jesse went up to her room. Her basement wasn't really big, but boy was it amazing. Her basement had been turned into something like a fancy party room. She led me past the fancy room and into something that looked like a large closet. Inside there was her mini Rachel Berry museum. It took a long time to find the boxes with the earliest date, but we found three. She grabbed one and I grabbed two, then we headed back up to her room.

"What you guys so long? Her dads will be home soon," Jesse asked then stated when we entered the room. He took a box from me and sat down on her bed. Rachel and I did the same things. All three of us started going through our box. "There was so much stuff in the basement. It's like a Rachel Berry shrine," I stated. "It's creepy and flattering at the same time," She stated. Seconds later she spoke again, "These boxes had the earliest dates on them, so…" She was cut off by her own gasp, "My baby teeth, look," Jesse and I both kinda stared at her, like seriously your parents kept your baby teeth. I started going through my box again. In there I found her little newborn footprints and handprints. Jesse pulled an ultrasound out of his box and showed us. "Look," "Is that me?" Rachel asked while taking it out of Jesse's hand. "Looks like you, I think you're in fifth position," I tell her. "Makes sense, my dad says they used to play Vivaldi into my mother's belly," She explains. She then set the picture down and went back to her box. She pulls the first thing out, "My first singing competition. I came in first place," She exclaims. She handed Jesse the trophy, "You were eight months old," "I was very musically verbal," She states. I was still going through my box but then I saw Jesse grab a tape out of his flannel shirt pocket, he was making sure that Rachel didn't see him to do it.

I didn't say anything, I was gonna see how Jesse plays this out. He put the tape in his box for a brief moment. "What's this, from mother to daughter," He reads. He handed Rachel the tape, "Oh my god. She wrote this, she-she held this in her hand," Rachel was freaking out as I thought she would, she was actually really calm. Jesse practically jumped off of her bed and quickly moved to be in front of her as he snatched the tape back and went to her stereo. "What are you doing?" She asks. "Playing the tape," He states "No!" She says her voiced raised. "Why not? She wanted you to hear this," he explains. "I-I'm not ready. Look this is all happening too fast. What if she is singing on the tape? What if she's terrible? Or worse what if she's better than me?" Rachels stammers. "I can't believe we're so close to your dream coming true and you're running away from it," Jesse tells her. I can tell he is being genuine and confused about it, I think he really does want Rachel to know Shelby. Shelby is a very nice lady, a mother figure to Jesse, and she has all the right connections.

"No, it's my choice. It's-It's my life, and no, I'm-I'm not ready. Jesse, Amelia, I think that you guys should go," she says. I got up and we left. The ride home was silent, I don't think that Jesse was happy that she didn't listen to the tape.

After dinner that night, a car pulled up in front of the driveway. Jesse grabbed my hand dragged me out to it in the pouring rain. It was Shelby's car. Jesse got in on the passenger's side while I sat behind. "She has the tape but she won't listen to it," He tells her. "What? She has to listen to it. That's the point of all this," She explains. "I'm doing my best. I'm putting my relationship at risk, and Amelia's friendship with her at risk. I don't want anybody to get hurt," He states. "Look, one more week, this will all be done. You come back to Vocal Adrenaline where you belong. Amelia, there is still a spot for you if you want to come as well," Shelby explains. "Why don't you go to her dads in person," I suggest. "She has to come to me. That's why she has to listen to the tape. Once she hears it, she won't be able to sleep until she finds me," She finishes. "Shelby, if you don't mind me asking, why did you become a surrogate?" I ask. "I answered an ad in the paper. Nine months' work here would make me enough money to live in New York for two years. Her dads seemed like nice guys, so I went for it. I never got to hold her. And I only saw her for a second when they were cleaning her off. It was through a bunch of nurses but she turned her little head and she looked at me," She explains. Shelby laughed a little bit before she began again. "I failed as an actress. My walls are lined with trophies instead of wedding pictures. But through all of that, I only have one regret. You get her to listen to that tape," She states.

Jesse was the first one to leave her car. I leaned forward towards Shelby. "I'll try to get her to listen to the tape as much as I can," I told her. She smiled at me. "But I'm still not joining VA," I say as I leave her car and sprint towards the front door.

Wednesday was interesting, Artie was kinda down in the dumps, and at the end of the day, Mr. Ryan was in the choir room waiting for us. When everybody was there he started talking. "Guys. I've got good news. I siphoned off funds from the Cheerios and I took a little shopping spree through the 'Jazz Hands' catalog. You know why? 'Cause the arts matter," Everybody was shocked at what he said because only days ago, he was telling that dreams don't come true. "And I got custom-made New Directions jean jackets," Kurt rushed out of his seat and grabbed the jacket from his hands. "Oh and some rad tear-away dancewear," Everybody started getting up to see what he got us. "Hello," I swear I saw Rachel and Jesse make eye contact when he said that, "And every piece of sheet music from every Broadway show for the last 50 years, everything a show choir needs to become champions," He explains. Mr. Schue started walking close to all of us. Matt, Finn, and Jesse were still by the piano, just watching. "Wow, that's just amazing. Let's just give a hand to Mr. Ryan," Mr. Schue tells us. We were clapping for him, "Thank you, thank you," Mr. Ryan said.

Then Coach Sylvester walked into the choir room. "Congratulations, Will, I am over the moon for you," She states. "Thanks, Sue. I'm glad you have a good attitude about your budget being cut," He says. "Oh, no, I'm not talking about that. I came here to congratulate you on your new role." She says. "Local director Herb Duncan, does the dry cleaning for the Cheerios and he let slip that you just landed the lead in Les Mis," She explains while showing us the script for it then she hits it him with it. "Congratulations. Oh, I'm ecstatic. And the good news keeps coming, 'cause you got a part too, Bry." She states. She starts looking through it, searching for something. "The exciting role of townsperson and you got a line too. Way back here in the second act, you get to say 'Hooray'" She shows him the line. He does not look happy...oh dear. "Congratulations, both of you, really. I can't wait for opening night," She finishes. She leaves after that. Mr. Ryan comes up to us, Rachel is staring at him, and he rips the jean jacket out of Kurt's hands. Kurt's head follows as the jacket leaves his lap. "Wait, Bryan," Mr. Schue begins. "Congratulations, Will. You're gonna be great in the show," Mr. Ryan states. "Can we talk about this?" Mr. Schue asks him. "There's nothing to talk about. I'm cutting the program," He tells him. With that, he takes all the things he just bought us and leaves the room. Way to be a douche canoe, Mr. Bryan Ryan.

After school was over, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and I went to Cheerios practice. None of us said anything to each other about glee being cut, we had no idea when it was being cut, would be effective immediately or start next year, we didn't know. Jesse took me home after that, dinner was normal like always. After dinner, Aunt Vanessa was helping Jesse make sure all the documents for his transfer back to Carmel were in place. He was gonna tell Rachel this weekend, hopefully after she listens to the tape. I don't think that Rachel will take it well but I guess it mostly depends on what Jesse tells her.

Thursday was a blur, Jesse made Rachel listen to the tape, and then Friday rolled around. Glee after school was the big thing for the day. Once everybody was in the room, seated or not, Mr. Schue started talking. "Listen up. Tina has something that she wants to share with all of us. But first, I have an announcement to make. You've all been reprieved. Bryan Ryan isn't cutting Glee," He states. "Did he die?" asks Puck. "No, he didn't die. He's gonna be distracted for a couple of months making sure his star turn in Les Mis. He got the lead role," Mr. Schue explains. "But I thought you got the lead role?" Quinn questions. "I resigned. It was the price for keeping the club," He tells us. He didn't have to give it up, we would have figured out a way. "Sorry you had to do that, Mr. Schue," Finn says. "I'm not. I mean the-the way I see it, I'm trading my one dream for the chance of that 14 of your might find yours. I mean, come on, you can't argue with those numbers. So, let's start with Tina's dream. Come on up, Tina," He says. Tina got up from her seat and went to stand next to him. They high-fived, and he started talking again. "Tina, I understand that you whipped a little dance number for us a break-out that we might use at regionals," He says. "Yes," She states. "You got a dance partner?" He questions. "Mike Chang," She announces. "Chang!" Everybody shouts, he goes down and stands with them. We quickly learned the song and got into costumes.

We head to the auditorium and get the stage ready. Mike and Tina do a quick run through of the dance before we do the number. Artie was on lead vocals, and Tina and Mike did all the dancing. Everybody else was sitting on stools looking out into the auditorium. It was kinda boring for me to watch two other people do something that I love to do. I mean I know they love to dance to but still. It's having Jesse watch other people sing, he gets bored unless the person is absolutely amazing or famous. Mike and Tina were doing a tap routine, it wouldn't be that hard to copy on my own.

Rachel was coming home with us tonight, Jesse decided to tell her today so has the weekend to process. They waited for me after Cheerios practice. Aunt Vanessa and Uncle Daniel were happy to see Rachel. Dinner was simple and vegan-friendly for Rachel after that Jesse, Rachel and I went down to the basement. I went to the music/dance room, while Rachel and Jesse were in the living room part of it. I didn't listen to what they were saying except for when they yelled my name. "Rach, Amelia already knows, but I need to tell you this. Monday, I go back to Carmel," He tells her. "Why?" She asks sadness visible on her face. "If I stay, I have greater chance of losing my scholarships. I can't lose them, I've work so hard for the past four years to get them," he explains. Rachel knows about our parents and how we feel about them. "I understand, but promise me this...no holding back at regionals," She tells him. He nods, they kiss and I pretend to vomit.


	21. Chapter 21: Theatricality Part One

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

Jesse spent all day Saturday with Rachel while I had dance practice with Jeff at our dance studio. Jeff came home with me too because his parents were busy and wouldn't be able to pick him until way later, so he hitched a ride with Uncle Daniel and me back to our house. Jeff and Rachel met for the first time, she then wanted us to dance for her, which we did. She looks impressed, I was pleased with that result.

On Sunday it was decided that Rachel and I wouldn't say anything to the glee club about Jesse transferring back because it would provide them with some much-needed motivation to do better when they find out on their own. Mr. Schue was the only one who was allowed to know mostly because he is the faculty advisor of the club.

When Monday arrived, it was back into the old schedule, Aunt Vanessa would drive me to the school, then after Cheerios Uncle Daniel would come pick me up. This morning, everything was running smoothly, Jesse was the first one to leave, followed by Uncle Daniel, then Aunt Vanessa and I. I wasn't late school which was good when Uncle Daniel drives I always arrive later than usual which sucked.

The first thing I did once I arrived at the school was head to my locker. Today, it was only Quinn waiting for me by my locker. "Morning Q," I tell her. "Morning, A," "Where are the other two?" I ask. "No idea, I arrived here early this morning, and they have yet to show up," She explained. Once I had everything and so did she, went to our first-period classes, set our stuff there and starting walking around the school. We ended up watching Tina and Mr. Schue leave Principal Figgins' office. They both looked kinda upset, I couldn't help but wonder why.

The first three periods of the day went by so fast once the bell rang. I walked into glee club and I sat in Jesse's old seat. Nobody noticed anything or maybe they did and didn't say anything. Everybody was just sitting there looking at Tina who changed her clothes from what I saw her in this morning. She was in a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. It was so weird. "It's so weird," Artie comments while looking at Tina. "This so isn't you," Finn tells her. "I feel like an Asian Branch Davidian," She states. "Tina, are there any other looks you can try?" Mr. Schue asks. "Biker chick," says Santana, Tina gave her thumbs down at the idea. "Cowgirl," suggests Finn, he got the same response. "Hoodrat," Mercedes tells her. "Computer programmer," Quinn throws out. "Cross country skier," Brittany asks. "Catholic schoolgirl," Puck suggests. "A happy meal, no onions or a chicken," Brittany says speaking again. "If you can't be goth, go punk," I suggest. "Look, I appreciate it, guys but it just isn't me. I know who I am, and I'm not allowed to show it. It's like communism," Tina explains.

"Guys, we have a serious problem," Rachel states while rushing in. "I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline," she states. By that she means, she asked Jesse how his morning practice was and he told what they did. "Isn't that against the rules?" Artie asks. "No, not at all," She says, but then she quickly changed her answer, "or probably," They still haven't noticed no Jesse, and we still had to play the part like we know nothing. "Whatever. Anyway, what I figured out is 18 boxes of empty boxes of Christmas lights," she starts. "Oh, no," Tina states. "Which led me to Joelle Fabrics, sold out of red Chantilly lace," she speaks. "Oh, sweet Jesus," Mercedes mumbles. "Oh my, they're doing Gaga," Kurt announces. "That's it, it's over," Mercedes murmurs. "Exactly," Rachel states. "We should have guessed it. They're going for full-out theatricality. They know it's the easiest way to beat us. Damn them," Kurt speaks.

"What's up with this Gaga dude. He, just like dresses weird, right? Like Bowie?" Puck asks. "Lady Gaga is a woman! She's only like the biggest pop act to come along in decades. She's boundary-pushing. The most theatrical performer of our generation. She changes her look faster than Britt changes sexual partners." Kurt explains. "That's true," Brittany adds. "It makes sense that Vocal Adrenaline would pay homage, it's a brilliant move. She's a perfect fit for them. Artie says. "Now, hold on a second. We might be able to kill two birds with one stone here. We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for Regionals. This week, your assignment; Gaga," Mr. Schue announces. Everybody started gasping, excited for this week. "Pens, need pens. My ideas just come to me," Rachel states. "My office," Mr. Schue tells her. "I'm brainstorming," Rachel says. She leaves to get a pen. We spend the rest of fourth-period coming up with ideas for our group number. We didn't have anything once the class was over. The rest of school was a huge blur, I was just worried about my costume for the week, I didn't listen to Lady Gaga, much less pay attention to what she wears. Maybe I could Kurt to help...Aunt Vanessa might have a good idea for it. After Cheerios practice, Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes got the idea to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, while it wasn't really spying for Rachel, she was seeing her boyfriend. Quinn was gonna drive them to Carmel and asked if I wanted to come. I agreed only because somebody has to get them into the school, and the teachers there wouldn't say a thing if they saw me with them. We arrived and went to their balcony seats, when we sat down they were working on choreography. Nothing big, I don't think anybody could tell which song it was. I sent a text to Jesse saying we were here. New Directions may be my team, but family first.

Shelby was on stage with them, giving them the count. "Okay, okay, okay. It's just enough. You guys aren't getting it. You're letting the costumes do all the work. Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits. It's not enough to douse yourself in gasoline. You have to light yourself on fire to make it work!" Shelby exclaims. "God, she's good," Rachel mutters. "Being theatrical doesn't mean you have to a nuclear explosion. It can be like a quiet storm. You just have to radiate emotion, express what's deep inside you. That's what theatricality is truly about," She tells VA. It is fun to watch VA get lectured. "Do I have to demonstrate?" She asks them. "Funny Girl, E-flat." She tells the band.

"Exactly what I would have done. Barbra. I could do it in my sleep," Rachel states. Oh Rachel, if only you knew. Shit. Shelby will be singing, I kinda don't want to her when she hears Shelby. I know that she has already listened to the tape once, but I don't know how she will react to hearing Shelby sing in person. "I'll be right back, bathroom," I tell them and then get up. I only heard Shelby start singing before I went to the VA changing room, yes VA have their own changing room. I waited in the girl's room until all the VA girls showed up. "Mini St. James, why are you here?" Asked Katie. "Long story, I need Jesse right now," I tell her. She went to go him. We were both out in the hall, he was still in the VA costume. "How did she react?" I asked. "Walked right to the stage and to Shelby, they are talking right now. Quinn and Mercedes left," He explains. I nod my head, "Are we taking her home then?" I ask. "Yeah, let me go get changed," He said. He went back to the boys part of the changing room.

When Jesse was done changing, we waited for Rachel and Shelby to finish talking, we were standing side stage watching. Rachel and Shelby were sitting far apart, everything looked awkward. Soon enough Shelby got up walked away, Rachel was still sitting there, Jesse and I walked up the rows of seats and sat next to her. "Did you know?" She asked us. "Shelby wanted me to get you to come to her," Jesse answered. "It was nothing like she thought it would be," Rachel stated. "It's going to be okay Rae," I tell her. We leave Carmel, taking Rachel to our house instead of her house right now. We didn't want her dads finding out what happened until she was emotionally stable.

Aunt Vanessa was mad at what Shelby did to Rachel and what she made Jesse do. She was mad at me for helping Jesse with this stupid plan. I don't blame her, but we didn't want anybody to get hurt, Shelby spoke sincerely when she was telling us that she wants Rachel. I can't believe that she just dropped her like that because it didn't go the way she wanted. Bullshit, Shelby. Rachel wants you in her life, and life isn't like the movies, there isn't going to be some magical moment between the two.

It was almost 9 at night when Jesse drove Rachel home, she was done crying and just wanted to go home to her dads. When Jesse left I told Aunt Vanessa about part of my glee assignment, it was to dress like Lady Gaga. She looked at me like I was crazy, she helped me nonetheless. She managed to find me a pretty decent outfit, it was supposed to be Gaga's Paparazzi music video outfit, it was yellow and black.

When I got to school, I did the usual, I was impressed when I saw Quinn, Brittany, and Santana's costumes. They looked amazing, Santana's costume was black lace and a headpiece. Brittany's was mostly white with a lobster headpiece. Quinn's was a pink dress with silver ring things around it. We didn't meet for glee club that morning, so I didn't see anybody until lunch came around. We all decided that it would be safer if we ate in the choir room. We were finished and our trays were returned we went back to the choir room. Rachel still wasn't anywhere to be seen, I was starting to get worried. Mr. Schue walked into the choir shortly after everybody was seated. "Little Monsters, take a bow. Alright ladies, Kurt, I am really, really impressed. Siétate. You know what the best part is? Each one of your costumes shows off a different aspect of your personalities," He states. "Wait, where's Rachel? I only noticed because five minutes have gone by without her saying something totally obnoxious," Puck asks. "Rachel kinda got some intense news yesterday," Mercedes stated. "We were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and.." Quinn started but was cut off by Mr. Schue. "Guys, that's not fair! You gotta stop doing that. But, uh, you know, wh-what'd you find out?" He asked.

"Okay, Y'all ready? Ms. Corcoran, their coach, she's Rachel's mom," Mercedes states. "Are you serious?" Mr. Schue asks. "Way to bury the lead, Mercedes," Artie pipes in. "We're screwed. Rachel's gonna jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline," Puck states. "Never," Rachel states as she walks into the room. "I really don't want to talk about it tough. I'm still processing the news. And my dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon. A-A-All I know is that I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses the longing for a childhood I was deprived of," Rachel explains. "You look terrible, I look awesome," Brittany states. "I think it's the Kermit the Frog look," Mercedes says. Then a stuffed animal fell off of Rachel's dress and onto the floor. "And we have a jumper," Kurt jokes. "Well, my dads can't sew, so these are just stapled on," Rachel explains. "Why don't we worry about this later and try to focus on the song. Amelia taught us the moves yesterday, let's put them to good use," Mr. Schue says trying to change the topic. "Couldn't agree more," Rachel agrees. We move the auditorium, there was white stage/runway on our normal stage.

I didn't have any solos in Bad Romance, but the number was fun to do. After fourth-period was over, I continued on my day. Mr. Schue only had the boys who didn't do the number with us to stay after to work on their number. I think the boys were gonna do KISS, which would be good for them. Uncle Daniel picked me up after Cheerios practice, we went home and ate dinner when Jesse got home.


	22. Chapter 22: Theatricality Part Two

**A/N: In honor of Christmas, i will be updating everyday till Christmas, this story should be finished on Christmas Day. I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

Wednesdays. I love them, mostly because school is shorter but still. Aunt Vanessa washed my Gaga outfit last night so it was clean because I have to wear it again today, tomorrow and Friday. I can only manage ponytails in my hair so Aunt Vanessa made me lean my head forward and braided the back of my hair then pulled it into a clean, neat bun. I ate breakfast and put on the black lipstick, after that we left.

When I arrived school, I stopped by my locker and then I went to my first-period. Glee club didn't meet this morning something with the boys still planning their number I think. Lunch came around and we all ate in the choir room again, the boys finished planning their number and by the time the class period was over, everybody was excited to see how it will turn out. At the end of the day, glee club was buzzing, everybody went to the auditorium. Rachel was the only one missing from our little group. We all sat down on the half wall that separates the different sections of seats. About a few minutes later before the boys started Rachel enters the auditorium. "Sorry I'm late," She says. Her costume has changed, it was now a black and silver dress that looked really cool. "Whoa! Looking good, Rachel," Mercedes tells her. Rachel does a little turn, "Thanks, my mom made it," She states. Shelby made it, maybe things were going better than I thought. After a short little moment Mr. Schue starts speaking. "Well, we're all here. So without further ado I'd like to introduce the boys!"

"Lima, Ohio. Get ready to rock," I couldn't tell who was yelling but then curtain separated and we were shown the boys. They all were dressed up as different members of KISS, they looked amazing. Finn was on the drums, Puck and Artie were playing guitars. Mike and Matt were singing into microphones. They were doing Shout It Out Loud, and they well killin' it. We all were enjoying their performance, it would make Jesse proud. "Alright guys, very impressive. Very very loud," Mr. Schue states. "But what does that performance express, and what do those costumes illustrate?" He asks.

"We did our research Mr. Schue," Mike tells him. "Finn's demon look is because Gene Simmons like comic books as a kid," Puck starts while pointing behind him at Finn. "and they called Paul Stanley the Starchild because he was romantic or something. But that doesn't explain my whore lips," He finishes. "And my Ace Frehley is supposed to be a spaceman from another planet. Mike's iconic cat man was because Peter Criss claimed to have nine lives," Artie explains. "YEa and I'm dressed as the guy who replaced Artie when he quit," Matt finishes for the group.

"Well, congratulations guys. Job well done. Let's give it up for the boys," Mr. Schue announces. We all clap and cheer for them, then Finn hits this giant gong that was behind the drum kit. San, Britt and I quickly changed out of our Gaga costumes and we went to Cheerios practice. Jesse was the one who picked me up today, "Jess, I love ya, but why are you here?" I ask as I get in. "Shelby is in there talking to Schuester right now, I think about Rachel but I'm not quite so sure. But she ended practice earlier so she could come down here. How was glee?" "Good, the boys did a number," I state vaguely. "Gaga?" he questioned. "No, KISS," I state. The rest of the drive home was pretty much us singing along to the radio. When we arrived home, dinner was almost done.

We ate dinner and then Jesse and I fought over who gets to shower first. In end the he won, I was left with like 5 minutes of hot water, he's gonna get it next time. After my shower, I quickly did my homework, much to my despise. Pretty soon after that, I fell into a deep sleep.

On Thursday, nothing really happened. Tina and Kurt got shoved into lockers by Karofsky. At the end of day session of glee club meeting, everybody was sitting in the choir room. "Alright, let's get things started," Mr. Schue states. "Mr. Schue, I have something I want to say to Quinn and I want everybody to hear it," Puck states. "Alright," With that Mr. Schue goes to take a seat. "At first I didn't get this theatrical assignment, being larger than life, putting it all out there, 'cause I'm like that all the time. That's how my dad was too. He was too busy being all crazy rock and roll to be there for his kids. And you know what? I didn't care that my dad was a badass. I just wanted him to be there, and he never was. Then I learned all this KISS stuff and while Jackie Daniels is a great name for a power boat or something, it's not right for a baby girl. So if my KISS-mates will help me out, I got a better idea. Grab a stool, guys," He explains.

What just said up there in front of us was amazing. All the guys grabbed a stool and lined them up in front of the piano. Puck was sitting directly in front of Quinn. Brad started playing the notes to one of my aunt's favorite songs, Beth. I was taken away by the way Puck sounded singing this song. I think Quinn started tearing up, the song was really emotional for her to be sung to. Everybody not singing started swaying back and forth, it would have been if we had lighters but school rules say we aren't allowed to have them.

When the song was over, Puck got up and walked right up to Quinn. "I know you're giving her up, but before you do I think you should name her Beth, If you'll let me, I'd really like to be there when she's born, I'd really like to meet," He tells her. I felt like my heart was going to burst, it was emotional for everybody in that room, especially Quinn and Puck. There nothing else for us to do after that, so we all kinda went on what we had planned after school. Once again I changed into my Cheerios uniform for practice and went to the gym.

After practice once again, Jesse was there waiting for me. He said that Shelby needed to talk to Rachel. Rachel called about 10 minutes after we got home. Shelby had stopped by to say to goodbye to her. Jesse spent the rest of the night talking to her and comforting her. I would try to make her laugh with stories of Jesse doing idiotic things.

Friday was the last day that we were gonna wear our theatricality costumes. When Mr. Schue walked into the choir that morning he was shocked to see us to in. "Whoa! Guys, why are you all in your theatricality costumes?" He asked. "It's the end of the week, we were kinda hoping to learn what the lesson of the assignment was," Artie explained. "Well, you guys have had some great number this week, but I'm not sure I know either," Mr. Schue states. "I do," Tina announces as she walks into the room. "I refuse to dress like somebody I'm not to be somebody I'm not, and I learned it's good to be a little theatrical," She explained what she did to convince Principal Figgins to allow her to wear her goth clothes. We all clapped for her as she took a bow. "Wait, where's Kurt? Where's Finn?" Artie asks.

Nobody had any idea where the two could be, so instead of waiting we went to look for them. When we found them, Finn was wearing red rubber costumes, looks like he found him some Gaga. "..And I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you," He states as we walk up. "Oh, really dude? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you," Karofsky states. "Yeah, but can you take all of us?" Puck asks as we make our presence known. "Okay, Okay. I get it. I took biology. You know what Karofsky, we done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks is tryin' to protect the queen freak," Azimo explains in his own words. "Next time, we'll bring some friends too," Karofsky says.

They both leave after that, we stood in silence till Rachel spoke up. "I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks," Mercedes started laughing, "Well look at us, we are freaks," She states. "But we're all freaks together and we shouldn't have to hide it," Finn states. Someone starts clapping once Finn was done speaking and Kurt was by his side. "Nice job, Finn. I think you just figured out what the lesson was. Kinda makes me wish I'd planned it. But Mercedes is right, you do all look incredibly insane," Mr. Schue announces. Someone said thank you and Mr. Schue told them welcome. "Anyways, let's get back to work before you're all forced to join the circus. Next stop Regionals," He shouts at the very end. We all cheer for the idea. He allowed us to change out of our costumes after that to enjoy our Friday without glee club.


	23. Chapter 23: Funk Part One

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

This weekend Rachel came over as usual, but Jesse sat us down so he could speak to us. "I just want you guys to be ready for anything that happens this week or next week," He begins. "VA has a tradition of funkification, where we put the competition in a funk. You guys are our competition this year, and I don't want anything to happen to either of you," He explains. "I have no idea what they want to do, but something is going to happen. Rach, they target you but they probably won't tell me anything, so just be careful okay," "Understood, but what do you guys usually do?" She asks. "What we do is different every time," He tells her. "I'll keep an eye on her, they won't mess me unless they want to deal with you," I tell him.

Shortly after that, I left for dance practice. Jeff was being his hyper idiotic self as usual, but that's why I loved him. Miss Addi, even allowed Nick to be in the studio so he could watch us. Nick wasn't allowed in the studio very often because he almost always made Jeff distracted but Jeff promised to work extra hard so Nick could stay. When dance rehearsal was over, Nick, Jeff and I left to go get something to eat. We went to McDonald's because of chicken nuggets. Nick ended up throwing a ketchup-covered fry at Jeff and he threw a pickle at me. I threw a fry at him and Jeff refused to kiss him. After that we all went home, well Nick and Jeff went to Jeff's house while I went home. It was around three when I arrived home. Jesse and Rachel were in the basement watching movies, I went to my room and read a book.

After lunch on Monday, I was walking with Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, and Tina when Mercedes started talking. "Is it just me or does it feel like we have a real shot at Regionals in two weeks?" "The Ohio show choir chat rooms have been buzzing about how Vocal Adrenaline has lost a step," Artie says. "I agree, the judges know their tricks and now that we have Jesse, they've lost their best performer," Kurt explains. It has been an entire week since Jesse transferred back, how have they not noticed him not being here. Rachel then ran in front of us, "You guys have to come to the auditorium. It's an emergency," She tells us. At that the moment I got a text from Jesse that said play along with Rachel. Looks like VA has made their move.

All of the glee club kids enter the auditorium to see VA on our stage, they were in the costumes from their Sectionals. Jesse walked to the front center stage, he didn't look about doing this. Rachel looked at me before Jesse started speaking. "Jesse, what are you doing up there with them?" She asks. You couldn't tell she was acting unless you knew what was going on. "I've transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel. I'm sorry that it's come to this, but you guys were awful to me. You never accepted me, you never listened to my clearly superior ideas," He states. He was playing his role so well, with only me and Rachel being able to see past it because we knew the truth. "Why are you here in our auditorium?" Finn asks. "The blogs and chat rooms say that we're finished and that you guys are right to topple us. We just wanted to show you something that we came up with to see if you agree with that assessment," he explains.

He walks to his spot, all them got ready. They were in their spots for 'Another One Bites The Dust,' The music started confirming what I thought. They did even better job this time then what they did at their Sectionals if even possible. Jesse kept his game face on the entire song, everyone looked convinced. Rachel also kept her show face on, not breaking even once. When the song was over, Giselle was the one to speak first. "Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium guys, it's quaint," With that most of VA started leaving the stage, Giselle was almost off when she turned around, "Hey little St. James, you're always welcome to come switch sides," "Maybe when you're actually able to keep up with everybody else I will," I tell her. She stormed off after that. Jesse staggered behind for a moment, looking at Rachel before finally leaving the stage. I think he hated doing that, Rachel means so much to him.

We left our auditorium after that, we headed to the choir room. "It's a Carmel High tradition, they psych out the competition before the big show, whether it be a few weeks or a few call it a 'funkification' meaning they show us what they've got and we spiral into a deep, black funk," Artie explains. 'Yeah, we used to do the same thing to other football teams. Try to get inside their head, pull little pranks to intimidate them," Finn exemplifies. "Yeah, well the difference was that our football team sucked. Those guys are golden," Puck said. "Come on, keep your heads up guys, it's gonna take more than that to get us into a funk," Kurt stated.

We walk into the choir room...only to find it covered in toilet paper, they TPed us. We started cleaning it up almost right away, after a few minutes Tina was the first to speak up. "I feel so violated. It's like someone broke into our home," She states. Mr. Schue was helping clean up. "Look, it was just a lame little prank. The fact that they're trying to get to us means maybe we've got'em spooked," Mr. Schues explains. "Uh-uh, Mr. Schue. They aren't afraid of number they did was fantastic," Mercedes states. "They worked on that number over the summer, I feel bad now because I help with choreography, it was before I decided to go here," I tell everyone. "But it still doesn't make any sense. They had all that equipment. How did they even get in?" Mercedes says. Coach Sylvester walks in at the moment with people following behind her. "I gave the lead girl keys, helped 'em do a soundcheck over the weekend," She explains. "I knew it was all Giselle, that little bitch," I say. "How do you know it wasn't Jesse?" Finn asked pissed off. "Cause Jesse was at home all weekend," I tell him while glaring.

"Hey, this way fellas. Let's punch out this wall here, open up the space a little bit," She tells the people behind her. "Sue what are you doing?" Mr. Schue asks."I can't talk right now, William. Drafting class is helping me decorate around here. You see, I have Nationals over the weekend and expect to return with a comically large first place trophy for which I have absolutely no room in my trophy case for. As soon as you hurry up and lose at Regionals this choir room will become my official trophy annex," She tells us. She turns to the drafting class, "You know what it has to look like? Elvis' gold record room at Graceland. Except I'll be wanting far fewer morbidly obese white women waddling around and crying," Mr. Schue walks over to her. "Sue, get out of my room," He tells.

"Glee clubbers, for those of you whose hearing has been damaged by massive doses of Accutane, listen up. In a few weeks, Glee club will be finished. Now, how do I know that? I recently checked the odds with my Vegas bookie who told me that you're 40 to 1 underdogs at Regionals You're going to lose and your dreams will be crushed," she announces. "Sue, can I see your trophy?" Mr. Schue asks. "Sure, Will. Hope and dream," She tells him. Sue handed Mr. Schue the trophy, he walks past her a little bit and then he throws the trophy against the wall. It shatters into pieces on the floor, "We dropped your trophy Sue," he tells her plainly. "You know, for me, trophies are like herpes. You can try to get rid of em but they just keep comin'. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly flare-ups of burning itchy, highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here. This room is mine," She says before she walks out taking the drafting class with her. We finish cleaning up, leaving Sue's trophy in pieces on the floor, not wanting to mess it with it anymore.

During lunch, Mr. Schue wasn't here, he had to leave to sign divorce papers. It was finally going to be official, he would no longer be married. Once the end of the day came around, he was back. Glee club started, Rachel still had to act the part of the girl who had her heart broken and she was doing it well. "Alright guys, today I want to talk to you about regrets. Who has some?" He asks while walking into the room. "Giving my heart to Jesse just to have it crushed like the stage floor at the Stomp" Rachel states while resting her head on the top of the piano. Yeah, I think she got her part covered. "Thinking 'Trust me,' was a sensible birth control option," Quinn says making us laugh a little.

"We all have them. I just finalized my divorce. I regret living in a relationship that wasn't working, letting her put me in these deep funks and not fighting back," He states. "Besides creeping us out, why are you telling us this?" Santana asks from her spot laying down on three chairs in the back row. "Because if we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, none of us are gonna regret it. We will have given it our best shot and we won't look back. But we will regret letting them get the best of us before the competition which is why we have to hit them back just like they hit us," He exclaims. "So you want us to TP their choir room?" Quinn questions. "I know where it is," I state. "Whatever the better, cooler version of that is, like uh maybe, maybe we should steal their school statue," Mr. Schue explains.

"Their school statue is a giant bronze of the great white shark eating a seal pup. It weighs three tons," Kurt tells them. Okay, that's not true, it is a jaguar. Which is their school mascot, they are the Carmel High School Jaguars. "Okay, well, how about this one?" Mr. Schue asks. He continued but I didn't listen, it was just going to be a waste of my time. When Mr. Schue was done speaking, we all left to do our other after-school activities.

When Cheerios was over, Uncle Daniel was there to pick me up. It was a late night for VA, but we got a call from Jesse midway through dinner. Aunt Vanessa put it on speakerphone, "Jesse, whatcha need?" "A ride home, all of VA's tires got slashed," he explains. "Who did this?" Uncle Daniel asks. "We don't know, Shelby is checking the security tapes right now to see if she can identify them," "Ok, well I'm gonna leave right now, be ready to go in a few minutes," With that the phone call ended. I think I know who slashed their tires but I can't be so sure. We'll just have to wait and see tomorrow.

I walk into school the next day, I pass Principal Figgins' office, in it is Puck, Finn, Shelby, Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester. After a moment, Shelby walks out, "Morning Amelia," "Morning Shelby," I tell her. Puck and Finn leave next, then Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue," I say trying to get his attention. "What? I need start thinking of ways to beat VA," He asks. "Your forgetting that for the past three years, I have sat in Carmel's auditorium watching VA perform, I know their weakness, Jesse may be my brother, but I really want to win," I tell him. "What were you thinking?" "All of Vocal Adrenaline are soulless automatons, they don't know how to put feeling into songs, so all what we have to do is hit them with a number that they will never be able to pull off...Funk," I explain to him. "That genius," He says.

 **A/N: Stay tuned for tomorrow's update!**


	24. Chapter 24: Funk Part Two

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle. Also don't forget that her outfits are linked in my bio because I am crap at the describing clothes.**

I texted Rachel before I went to first-period, I just let her know that she is going to kill Broadway if she keeps this act up. She and I have actually gotten really close, well once you look past her diva tendencies that is. When I walked into glee after lunch, everybody was there except for Mr. Schue. But not a moment after I sat down, he was in the room. He doesn't say anything but he grabs the marker and writes on the board. "Funk. Use it in a sentence. Come on, Rachel," He says. "This cheese smells funky," She says. "That's because it's 'fromunda' cheese," Puck says with a weird hand gesture. "Shut it Puckerman!" Rachel snaps. I laughed a little at that. "Okay, okay. I was thinking more along the lines of Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us all in a funk," Mr. Schue explains. "I'm so depressed, I've worn the same outfit twice this week," Kurt states.

"Amelia, the floor is yours," Mr. Schue says as he gestures to the floor. "What if I told you I knew how we could shove it right back down their throats? New Directions is about to make their funk the P-Funk. We are gonna get funked up. The only way to do that is to beat them at Regionals. Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number. They're a machine, a collective, synthesized, soulless beat. Funk is soul meets anger. Its passion is in its emotion, and Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any," I state. "So you have your assignment. I want you guys to turn McKinley High into Funkytown," Mr. Schue finishes. We started laughing at Mr. Schue when sang Funkytown. "You guys can relax. I got this one covered," Mercedes states. "Cool," Mr. Schue tells her. "Hold on a second. I want a chance to get funky too," Quinn announces.

"Good one, Quinn. It even sounds funny when you say it," Mercedes tells her. "You guys said funk was about soul and anger. I have plenty of both. Look at me. Look at my life. I'm furious!" She explains. "When white people try to be funky, you end up with K.C. and the sunshine band," Mercedes states with laughter in her voice. "I love Boogie Shoes," Artie says. "Mercedes' racism aside I will have something prepared tomorrow," Quinn tells everybody. "Alright, Quinn goes first,"

I helped Quinn with her number a bit during the after-school session of glee. It was after Cheerios practice and I was looking for Uncle Daniel, I didn't see his car anywhere. I kept looking around and then Aunt Vanessa pulled up. "Daniel is on standby for Jesse, since the Rover is in the shop getting new tires, that's why he is not here," she explains. "Okay," We get home and I help with dinner. Uncle Daniel ends up leaving about 30 minutes after we arrived home.

Wednesday, was the same. Quinn sang 'It's a Man's Man's Man's World,' she had contacted a few other unwed mothers they danced behind her. It was a little weird, but it made her performance really good. We didn't have practice after school, Coach Sylvester called it off last night with a text message to all the Cheerios. I was climbing into Aunt Vanessa's vehicle when I got another text from Coach Sue stating that practice would be canceled again tomorrow and all the way up until the end of next week. I told Aunt Vanessa what the text said, and she asked what about our Nationals, I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if we were still gonna go.

When I got to school the next day, all the other Cheerios were confused and crying. I stood next to Kurt, we're the only Cheerios right now that looked normal. The others had their ponytails looking crap, uniforms were put on wrong. "Kurt, Amelia, what is going on around here?" Mr. Schue asks. "Coach Sylvester won't get out of bed, we haven't had practice in two days," Kurt explains. "I'm fine because of dance and gymnastics but these girls have sort of lost it. No Nationals means that four of the girls will lose their college scholarships and the rest are just depressed and confused," I stated. "It's really hard to feel bad for Sue Sylvester, she doesn't need another trophy but some these girls, they really do," Kurt adds.

When lunch, comes around and we are all in the choir room, we stood where Mr. Schue usually stands. Finn and Puck are standing in front of us wearing the stupid looking outfits. "Mr. Schue, Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of funk with a little help from our special guest, Mercedes," Finn announces. Mercedes went to stand with the boys. "Fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a funky ride," Puck states. The music starts and the song isn't funk, it's hip-hop. They singing 'Good Vibrations,' by Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch. Don't even ask me how I know that because I don't even know. When they were done, Mr. Schue was the first one to speak up. "Alright, good job guys, but that's not funk. I mean, the group is called Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch but that is a rap song." He states. "A kick-butt, old-school rap song," Puck states. "Does it really matter, Mr. Schue? We're so clinically depressed we're doing the wrong songs. We're in a deeper funk than ever," Artie asks. Not much was done after that, we all continued on with our day. I was going to my locker before I went to glee club for the last session of the day. I was walking down the stairs with Rachel by my side when she got a text from Jesse, he was outside and wanted to talk to her. "Go, on. I'll let everybody know," I told her.

I was at my locker when Jesse came up to me, he was wearing the same outfit he wore on Monday. "Lia, where's Rach? She wasn't at her locker," He tells confused. "She got your text and went to the parking lot to go see? I said with uncertainty. "Shit, come with me," He said before he took off towards the exit nearest the parking lot. I slammed my locker shut and ran after him.

Get out there and the rest of VA is pelting Rachel with eggs. Rachel runs up to her and starts taking the hits for her. It looks like he is mumbling something to her. But now I think I should deal with the little she-devil. "Giselle!" I yell. "Little St. James," She states. "Why don't mess with someone who more on your playing level because Rachel has more talent than all of you combined," I tell her and everybody else listening. "Jess, bring her in the choir room," I told him. Once they were both out of the way, I walked right up to Giselle and glared at her straight on. "Mess with me, fine. Mess with my friends, not okay. I've hated you since I first met you, but now you've crossed a whole other line," I tell her. "Not much you can do, the damage has already been done," "I can do more though, how will Shelby feel when she finds out that you pelted her daughter with eggs?" I ask. VA kinda just looked at me with fear in their eyes. Shelby was scary when she was angry. "You forgot that she was Shelby's daughter didn't you, and you also forgot that Jesse cares for her more than anything else in this world, you mess with her and you deal with him. NOW LEAVE!"

Once every single one of their newly fixed Rovers pulled out of the parking lot, I went back inside. I went to the choir room and found only Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie there along with Rachel and Jesse. Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes were trying to get her cleaned up and Jesse was trying to get her to calm done. Artie was unsure of what to do. "They've been dealt with, but Jess you need to tell Shelby what happened," announced. Once Rachel was cleaned up and Jesse had to leave, I told Mr. Schue exactly what I knew happened.

Let's just say after school, Jesse was on the phone with Rachel while her dads were discussing with Shelby about what VA had done. When Rachel's dads made her got off her phone, I asked Jesse what he was saying to Rachel in the parking lot. "I told her that I loved her, and I do," He states.

Thursday morning glee was interesting, to say the least. Rachel was telling everybody what happened yesterday. "And now I just keep having nightmares of all of the mothers of the little baby chicks coming after me for revenge," Rachel states. "Oh, this is bull. Finn, Mike, Matt, come with me," Puck states. "Right now. It's time for less talking and more punching," Finn says agreeing with what Puck was thinking. The four boys all get up and start to make their way to the door but Mr. Schue stops them as he enters the room. "Hey what's going on?" He asks. "We're on our way to go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline," Finn tells him. "Guys, violence is never the answer," Mr. Schue tells them. "It is when the question is what's the best way to mess that Giselle girl's face!" Puck states angrily.

"Mr. Schue, Rachel's one of us. We're the only ones who get to humiliate her," Kurt explains. "Now, guys stop! Get back here and sit down!" Mr. Schue tells them. Kurt was the only one who listened. "Look, I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away. You're all amazing, no matter what Vocal Adrenaline says or foes. We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that," He explains to them. "We can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omelet," Finn states. "We're not," Mr. Schue tells us. He walks up to Rachel, "Rachel, dial Jesse's number on your phone," He instructs her. She hands him her phone after it's been dialed. "Jesse St. James, Will Schuester here. You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium Friday, 3:00 sharp," He tells Jesse.

For the rest of the morning session, Mr. Schue explains what we are going to VA. We get all planned out and the two other glee sessions of the day are spent learning lyrics and deciding what we should do while we sing. Friday morning and lunch are spent practicing and making sure everybody has something to wear that matches our decided color scheme. When 3:00 rolled around VA was sitting in our auditorium, wearing matching black Carmel High sweatshirts. Jesse and Giselle were sitting center in the front row.

When the stage is ready, we send Rachel out. "Thanks for coming. After your brazen escalation of our growing dispute, which we were willing to put to rest, we decided the only way to truly funkify you is to show you the one thing we know you can't do. So enjoy," She tells before hse joins the rest of us behind the background. The music starts and Kurt walking outs singing the intro to the song. Then we start still standing behind the background.

Everybody:

You've got a real type of

Thing goin' down, gettin' down

There's a whole lot of

Rhythm goin' round

You've got a real type of

Thing goin' down, gettin' down.

There's a whole lot of

Rhythm goin' down

By the end of that part, we were out from the behind the background.

We want the funk,

Give up the funk

We need the funk

Gotta have that funk

Na Na Na Na Na

Doo doo doo doo

Doo doo ow

Na Na Na Na Na

Doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo ow

We're gonna turn

This mother out

Give up the funk

We're gonna turn

This mother out

Gotta have that funk

Oh, yeah we're gonna

Turn this mother out

Give up the funk

We're gonna turn

This mother out

We're gonna turn

This mother out

Na Na Na Na Na

Hey

Doo doo doo doo

Doo doo doo ow

You've got a real type of

Thing goin' down

Gettin' down

There's a whole lot

Of rhythm goin' round

A lotta rhythm goin' round

You've got a real type of

Thing goin' down

Gettin' down

There's a whole lot

Of rhythm goin' round

Yeah, yeah

This was the part that we speed things up a little bit and we all got to do a dance move.

We want the funk

Give up the funk

We need the funk

Gotta have that funk

Funky Funky

We want the funk

Funky Funky

Give up the funk

We need the funk

Get down baby

Gotta have that funk

Hey

We want the funk

Give up the funk

We need the funk

Gotta have that funk

Yeah whoo!

We cheer and then leave the stage. "See you punks at Regionals," Puck says.


	25. Chapter 25: Journey To Regionals Pt One

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original characters which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

It was on Monday morning when I came to the realization about something. We didn't have a set list for Regionals while Vocal Adrenaline has been working on their set list since they won their Sectionals. We're screwed. At the rate that they practice, they have choreography down like its second nature. Not to mention that Coach Sylvester was going to be a judge at Regionals. When I stepped into the choir room for glee, I could tell that he had nothing planned and nothing to for us to do. Needless to say, Cheerios practice was the most productive thing I ended up doing all day.

But after Cheerios practice, Mr. Schue wanted everybody at his house to make plans for Regionals. Thank god, this was finally getting done. When Uncle Daniel showed up I gave him Mr. Schue address, we arrived shortly after. Mr. Schue's apartment was on the second floor so taking the stairs wasn't that bad. I looked at my phone to make sure I was standing in front of the right door, Santana and Brittany joined me. I was the one who knocked and Mr. Schue opened the door with a smile on his face. He led us inside and into his living room where everybody else was.

I was sitting in between Matt and Finn. Matt was sitting on a chair next to mine while Finn was on the armrest of the chair that Rachel sat in. Moments after, a pizza guy arrived. Mr. Schue went to pay him, while Quinn went to get plates. It took a while and Mr. Schue went to check on her after he placed the pizza down but they both re-entered the room. Nobody bothered to move to get pizza and I wasn't going to the only, even if I was starving.

"Nobody wants pizza? Alright, well...uh...let's get started." He clapped his hands together and began again. "Thank you for coming to the 1st annual New Directions Regionals setlist nominations party," "What's the point, Mr. Schue? Coach Sylvester is one of the judges," Artie questioned dishearteningly. He looked at Mr. Schue before saying one last thing. "She's gonna crush us," He states. "Artie, you don't that," Mr. Schue tells him diplomatically. "Yes, we do. She told us at Cheerios practice," Santana told him dispassionately. "Yeah, she said, 'I'm going to crush Glee club,;" Brittany stated explaining the missing pieces. "The whole freaking year. All that hard work for nothing," Puck says. Tina started to tear up, her whimpers catching everybody's attention. "I'm sorry. I just really love you guys," She apologizes. "You know how many facebook friends I had before I joined Glee Club? Two. My parents. Rachel was right. Being part of something special, it made me special. I just can't believe it's going to be over in a week," She sobs.

"Wait, who says it's gonna be over?" Finn asks while sitting up from his spot. "Please. You think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we're not in glee club together anymore?" Mercedes questions him. "She has a point," Puck mumbles. "Mr. Schuester, do you think that instead of nominating songs, we can just go around the room and talk about things that we loved about glee club this year?" Rachel asked him while on the verge of the tears. It was heartbreaking to see everybody like this. What made it worse was that I was the only one not sad or tearing up. I was just worried,

We did go around the room saying what we loved. When it got to my turn, I didn't know what to say, I don't think I could put into words what I loved about glee club but I attempted to. "Watching VA for three years in a row kinda put me off the whole show choir thing. But seeing you guys in the choir room for brief moments before I joined showed me that it can be fun, that it doesn't have to be life or death serious. I loved that three times a day I could be with you guys and just have fun," I state.

We never got around to making the setlist, everybody was just too depressed to do it. We all ended up going home earlier than what Mr. Schue planned on.

Tuesday morning, I still felt the same. I was still worried about Regionals, I think that Jesse noticed because we both know how everything is going to end up. Vocal Adrenaline hasn't lost in six years, and I don't think that is going to change now because of some first-year glee club.

I arrived at school, stopped by my locker, then I immediately went to Rachel's locker to make sure that she okay. She was extremely upset yesterday. I ended up finding walking down the staircase, Finn was some distance behind her. "We need to talk," He told her. I moved out of sight, this was going to be something worth seeing. She turned around to look at him, and then he moved to be in front of her. "We had a chance at keeping it together at Mr. Schue's until you decided to bail. You're our leader, Rachel. The way you're on everyone all the time is annoying, but it keeps us motivated. You and I are going to fix this. We're going to Regionals and we're gonna win this thing," He announces. Rachel did something after that I wished I hadn't witnessed. She leaned down from where she was standing on the staircase, placed her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. She pulled away from him and they were looking each other in the eyes. I step out from where I was and cough for them to notice me. "You better tell Jesse, Rachel, and Finn, I suggest you hide once he finds out," I tell them. When Rachel heard what I said, her face morphed into a face of guilt. Finn didn't know how to react, he was still in shock from the kiss.

I walk away right after not leaving time for either of them to say something. I go directly to the choir room and sit in the back corner. Pretty soon, everybody else just showed up, Santana ended up sitting next to me. "A, I know that face, who is getting killed?" She questioned, "Finn freaking Hudson, and Rachel freaking Berry," I tell her through my teeth. I was beyond pissed, how could she do that to Jesse. He loves her and he has been telling her that at least once a day since he first told her. She looked like she was going to say something else, but Mr. Schue walked in. He begins to write something on the whiteboard. He wrote 'Journey' down. Finn and Rachel were the last ones to enter the room. 'Mr. Schuester, Finn and I have something we want to say to you," Rachel tells him. "Me first, have a seat," He states.

"Six months ago there were five of you in here, and we sucked. I mean, we really sucked. Bad," He laughs a little. "One day all of you are gonna be gone and all of this, all of us will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's name. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung, the solos you got or didn't get. Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much to let you make the most it. Now, was gonna quit once, but you guys brought me back with 'Don't Stop Believin''. It was a nine, but we are going to make it a ten," He announces. "We're doing 'Don't Stop' at Regionals?" Rachel asks. "And then some. We are doing a Journey medley. Because who cares what happens when we get there when the getting there has been so much fun?" He explains. He looks back at Rachel, "Rachel, you had something you wanted to say?" "Just that we're all really glad you didn't become an accountant," She states. "Regionals, here we come." He announces.

We spend the rest of the week, day in and day out, practicing. I was asked to help with choreography, which I happily agreed to. The rest of the week was a blur, between practice for Regionals, Cheerios practice, and homework. I had barely been able to spend time with my brother. I had no idea if Rachel told him what she had done or not, but I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

Suddenly it was Saturday morning. Uncle Daniel drove me the school so I could load the bus for Regionals. I was more nervous then I had ever been, I was actually going to have to sing by myself for a part of the song in front of everybody while being judged. I had gotten the female lead on the mashup song in the medley. When we arrived, Jesse was waiting for Rachel, he wanted to her tell good luck. It was then that she told him, I guess guilt was eating her alive. He looked shattered once she told him. He took one look at Finn and walked away. I quickly opened my phone, sending him a text that read, 'use the emotion if you can.'


	26. Chapter 26: Journey To Regionals Pt Two

**A/N: I do not own anything besides Amelia St. James and any other original character which includes her parents, aunt, and uncle.**

 **Information about the sequel will be at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy.**

Mr. Schue signs us in and we get led to our green room. Everybody changes quickly into our costumes and then we head to the area that the competition will be held in. We all find the seating that is set aside for the schools and we sit down. The announcer starts speaking shortly after we sit down. "And now for our panel of judges. He's an international musical sensation, a platinum recording artist 20 times over, the inimitable Mr. Josh Groban!" Josh stands up and begins pointing at everybody, "She's a four-time Grammy winner who starred in the highest grossing movie musical of all time Ms. Olivia Newton-John!" She stands up and politely waves at everybody, such a bore. "He is a two time local Emmy winner and broadcasting icon, WOHN news anchor Rod Remington!" He stands up and waves. "She is fresh off her fifth consecutive national cheerleading title and author of the soon to be published memoir 'I'm A Winner and You're Fat,' Ohio's homegrown iconoclast, Coach Sue Sylvester!" Coach Sylvester stands up and throws her hands up before sitting back down.

We leave right after that, knowing that if we see the other competition it won't do us any good. We head back to our green room. The girls and I do our makeup and Kurt checks to make sure everybody matches. We were waiting in the green room but we could still hear the Aural Intensity performing. "A mash-up of Olivia Newton-John and Josh Groban? Are you kidding me? Somebody tipped them off about the judges," Puck states."We can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing," Rachel tells us. "We just gotta keep our heads in the game and focus," Finn explains. "Even though we know we can't win?" Santana questions. "Yes. If this is only about winning for you guys then I owe you all an apology because I've failed you and we should just all go home because it means we've already lost. Besides we have something that the other groups don't," Mr. Schue states. "What?" Artie asks. "Finn's dancing," Mr. Schue says making all of us laugh. "Right? Come on! Now let's get out there, we got two minutes and Aural Intensity's almost finished. Bring it in. Come one," He says. We put all our hands in and sing amazing as we bring them up.

We rush past the two other green rooms, I see Jesse step out of VA's, I stop and stand next to him. "Good luck, you've got this Lia," He tells me. I give him a quick hug and catch up with the rest of my group.

Rachel and Finn go to the curtains at the back of the theatre to make an entrance, everybody else gets in our spots. "Ladies and gentlemen, our second competitors, winner of the Central Ohio Sectional, McKinley High's New Directions!" The announces says introducing us. I can hear the music started, pretty soon I hear Finn's voice begin the first verse. Rachel starts after him, they sound good together, but not as good as she does with Jesse. I can hear their footsteps as they get on the stage and before I know it our cue to starting singing comes and the curtains open to reveal the crowd. Finn and Rachel are standing in front of everybody while they finish their duet.

Once they are done, the crowd cheers and Finn takes Rachel's hands and leads escorts her to her spot. Once they are ready, the music begins for my song. Everybody is facing sideways, then we begin.

Everybody"

Anyway, you want it,

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

Finn:

She loves to laugh

She loves to sing

She does everything

She loves to move

She loves to groove

She loves the lovin' things

Amelia: (Mercedes)

It won't be long yeah

Till you're alone

When you love (love)

Oh he hasn't come home

Cause he's lovin' (lovin')

He's touchin (touchin')

He's squeezin' another (another)

Everybody: (ND girls)

Any way you want it

That's the way need it

Any way you want it

(Anyway you want it)

He said any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Puck: (everybody else)

I was alone

(ba-dah)

I never knew

(ba-dah)

What good

Love could do

Finn and Amelia: (everybody else)

Then we touch

(ba-dah)

Then we sang

(ba-dah)

About the lovin' things

Amelia: (Mercedes)

Cause he's lovin' (lovin')

He's touchin (touchin')

He's squeezin' another (another)

Everybody: (ND Girls)

Yeah, yeah

Any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want it

(Anyway you want it)

He said any way you want it

That's the way you need it

Any way you want

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Ohh-oh-oh

Na-na

Na-nah-na-nah

Na-na

Na-nah-nah

Na-na

Na-nah-na-nah

Na-nah na-nah na-nah

Anyway you want it

That's the way you need it

That was the end of that song, and now we were on our third final song. I start Don't Stop Believin' standing next to Santana and Puck. I sing in the background during Don't Stop and I was completely fine with that. Finn was the first to sing, then Rachel. Following her was Puck and Santana, then it was the entire group. Rachel and Artie sang the next part, then Mercedes belted out 'Don't Stop.' When we were done the crowd went wild, it was amazing. I guess this what Jesse feels like all the time performing.

We get off stage and are on our way back to the green room when Quinn's mom was waiting for her. I didn't listen closely to their conversation but then I heard Quinn say that her water just broke. Everybody went to the hospital with her except for me and Rachel. We stayed behind just in case. When VA was close to performing I left the green room and went the theatre. I quickly found my aunt and uncle near the back with a seat saved for me. Vocal Adrenaline ended up performing Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. It was amazing, the choreography was complicated but they made it look effortless. Jesse put emotion into it, it was breathtaking. I was so proud of my brother, except for the fact that he was in a horrible pink shirt.

Once VA was done, I went back to their green room to speak to them. I knocked on the door before I entered. "You guys did amazing as always, it was breathtaking," I tell them. I went to stand by Jessem. "You yourself didn't do so bad, little St. James," Chris, the six-year senior told me. I ended chilling with VA till my team got back. Once they got back to was time for awards. This was it, do or die.

Coach Sylvester was the one speaking on behalf of the judges. "Thank you all for coming. As you all know, glee club is such an important and I honestly can't even finish that sentence, so let's just get to it," She states. She opens the envelope in her hands "The 2010 Midwest Regional runners-up from Fort Wayne, Indiana the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity!" There goes second place, now it really was, do or die. "And now, your 2010 Midwest Regionals Show Choir Champions...Vocal Adrenaline!" She announces. We lost but oh well. I can be proud of what my brother does because he is my best friend no matter what. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't support him?

Jesse dropped to his knees after their name was announced. VA was cheering, they haven't lost a competition in six years and we weren't gonna stop them. While everybody in ND was standing still, I got past them and congratulated Shelby and VA. I hugged Jesse and I was even civil to Giselle. Well, I shook her hand, does that count?

The bus ride back to the school was silent, I was sitting by myself listening to music on my iPod and texting Jesse and Jeff. I ended up getting home before Jesse did, so Aunt Vanessa, Uncle Daniel and I went to go get dinner, it was takeout from Jesse's favorite in honor of VA's win, but dessert was my choice. Sunday I learned that Shelby adopted Quinn's daughter, so we went over to see her and the baby. Her name was Beth, just like Puck wanted.

Monday rolled around and we were gonna have one last glee club meeting to say goodbye. We did our goodbye number to Mr. Schue at the very beginning of the school day. We had placed stools in a semicircle, and now we were just waiting on Rachel and Mr. Schue to come. Rachel had found Mr. Schue and led him to us. "So we have something we need to say to you," Rachel tells him. Matt started us off. "In the beginning of this year, I was just another football player," Then Tina. "I had a stutter," Then Mercedes. "I was a closeted diva," then Quinn, "I used to be captain of the Cheerios," After her was Mike. "I was afraid to dance outside my room," Santana, "I hated everyone in this club," Brittany, "So did I," Kurt, "I wasn't honest about who I was," Puck, "I was tossing kids into dumpsters," "Artie. "I had never kissed a girl before," Me, "I was finding my place in this school," Rachel, " And I was getting slushied," lastly Finn, "I didn't, I didn't have a father," He said but he quickly caught himself, "Someone I could look up to, model myself after. Someone who could show me what it really meant to be a man," He corrects. "We don't care what the judges say. We won because we had you as a teacher," Rachel says. "Glee club will never end Mr. Schue because you are glee club and you're in all of us now," Mercedes tell him while trying not to cry.

We sang him "To Stir With Love," we said goodbyes to him and then we went on with the school day. Mr. Schue managed to get all of us to come to the choir at the end of the day, something he needed to tell us. "We've got another year," He states. There were a few whats, then he restated himself and we all started cheering. Rachel went on to say something about starting to work for next year but Mr. Schue started to say something. "You've all work really hard this year. You deserve a break. Finish out the school year, take the summer off. Have some fun, oh but before you go. I have something for you. You all sang for me eagerly today and I'd like to return the favor," he explains. He grabs a ukulele and speaks again. "Puck, if you're ready," he says. Puck grabs a guitar and they start playing 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow.' It was a beautiful song and they did a good job. I said my goodbyes to everyone after that, it was good three months being in glee club. Definitely joining again next year.

 **A/N: The is going to be called 'The Second Year In' it should be posted after New Years. Thanks for all of the support during the story, it means a lot especially because this was my first fanfic.**


	27. Sequel

I forgot to post this yesterday but the sequel has been posted


End file.
